


A Promise of Forever

by avgust



Series: Through the Ages [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Elven politics, Erotic Dreams, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Masterbation, Second Age, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 37,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9260516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avgust/pseuds/avgust
Summary: Elrond tries to define just what he is to Gil-galad.This story is set during the early Second Age, and begins in the year 749. It explores Gil-galad's and Elrond's love with one another through all the uncertainties and the madness of Gil-galad's unrequited tendencies.The events of this story cover the rise of Eregion, and the establishment of Greenwood the Great, and the crazy Elven politics of the early 2nd Age.Part 1 of the series Through the Ages:This story is part of a series. It is set before the events of the story Liquid Diamonds, Shelter From the Storm and The Dance On Water. You do not need to read those stories to understand this story however.





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Second Age, year 749**

 

Morning was just breaking over the land of Forlindon. The edge of the orange sun was peaking over the trees, just enough to cast its golden glow onto the dark rippling waves that crashed onto the shore. The cries of the gulls had not yet begun. Still quiet where they, not yet ready to acknowledge that a new day had come. The city built by the harbor too was quiet, as if not yet ready to greet the quickly rising sun that pushed the stars to fade. The stillness of this early morning was only an illusion however, for the inhabitants of this city stirred behind closed doors. It was as if the chilly air had chased away those who would want to greet the sunrise this early morning, for the harbor was almost void of any souls this early morning.

There was one, however, who braved the early morning chill to watch the sun rise. Elrond sat alone under the fading dark of the awakening sky. He really should have been looking for Erestor, but the dark water of the crashing waves held him entranced, and he gladly meditated on the harbor's sounds and the salty mist that rose from the rolling sea. He had been asked to remind Erestor of this morning's meeting, for they had both been summoned by Gil-galad, and the High-King was not one to leave in waiting. Even though he was expected, Elrond could not force himself to move. At least not just yet. He was not yet ready to face Gil-galad once more, even though he craved with all of his heart the High-King of the Noldor.

His thoughts seemed interwoven with the awakening sky and the rolling waves onto the rocky shore. Steady and desperate, his musings rolled within his mind, over and over, mirroring the constant crashing of the waves before him. What had exactly transpired but just a day ago? There had been no answers to the actions, no words to define the deed. And yet his heart told him that it was indeed love, but his mind just could not accept that conclusion. He frowned as ever more of the rising sun began to shine upon the water, its long reflection rippling, distorting in the crashing waves.

Even though he was expected soon, Elrond was not ready to see about his tasks just yet. There was still just enough time for him to reflect, even though he did his best to push those thoughts aside. Perhaps he did not want to know the answer to his questions, but perhaps he already did. Perhaps he simply was just like those others, who filtered from Gil-galad's bed, never to be requested again in the King's company. What would make his fate differ from those others who yearned to have Gil-galad call their names again, only to be forgotten? Perhaps this was not to be his fate. Perhaps he was different.

Elrond had no answers to his questions, and he had no reassurances that could ease his mind. All that he had was his constant doubt that followed his unanswerable questions.

The sun had risen higher, and Elrond knew that he could no longer delay the meeting with Gil-galad. Time was a constant marker, and it was ticking ever closer to the hour of the meeting. Early they had been called, and late this hour had grown. He was expected, and Gil-galad's will was never to be denied. Not even a few minutes of tardiness could hold the ire that could come so easily from Gil-galad. The time to see him again had come.

He moved as if one on a mission, quickly ascending the steps that cut into the cliffs as he climbed towards Gil-galad's citadel. The air was less chilly now, although the wind forcibly cut through the buildings, howling within its crests. The sting of the cold wind was tinged with the scents of the sea. There was no gentleness to its bite, but this new day would not be delayed.

The city of Forlond had finally woken. The inhabitants passed Elrond with their smiles of greetings. They were like him, all on their way to what ever destination called to them. The inhabitants of Forlond moved as if in a coordinated dance, filling the bustling city with marvelous activity and sound. Elrond politely returned each and every greeting that came his way, while he pressed ever forward to the city's famed library.

Not surprisingly empty in this early morning hour, Elrond could hear his footsteps echo through the long halls of the library. In all the areas of the city of Forlond, and even Lindon in its entirety, the library was Elrond's most favorite place. He simply loved the rich earth tones that were used throughout the library; in furniture and in color, and he loved the strong smell of the old parchments and books that filled the building. He knew the halls and rooms better than most, his scholarly nature luring him here where he would lose himself within the countless volumes on lore. Sometimes he wouldn’t emerge from the library until days had gone by, his intense desire for knowledge making him lose all sense of time. Time was so easy for him to forget some days, but not this day. Today time was the constant marker that dictated his every action.

Even as much as he loved this place, there was one who loved the library more, and Elrond had a notion that this is were he would find Erestor this early morning. He continued to move past room after room, until he was far back in the structure in a scarcely used room. Just as he had thought, he spied Erestor who was surrounded by large volumes and numerous scrolls. It was evident that Erestor had been reading for hours, despite the early hour, and he was scratching his head, intently pouring over a rather tedious looking volume. So absorbed in his task was Erestor, that he didn’t hear when Elrond came to stand next to him.

“Erestor.” Elrond called out to him, rousing him from the book.

Erestor showed no surprise, his response was only that of just sighing at hearing his name. He reluctantly closed the book that he had been reading, and he turned his gaze to Elrond. On seeing who it was who had called his name, his lips turned to a slight frown before he spoke.

“Is is that time already?” Erestor did little to mask his irritation, his lament of the quickly passing time plainly evident.

“And here I thought that you would be excited to have finally been invited to one of these meetings with our King. Surely you are now the envy of all of Gil-galad's researchers and lore-masters.”

Erestor's mouth curved briefly to a smile before he donned his usual expressionless facade. “I am not sure why a researcher such as myself would be called to any meeting with Gil-galad at all. And why me? Why not a more experienced researcher? What would he care about my opinion anyway? I am not a counsellor like you, and nor have I ever professed to be.”

Elrond did not respond, for he was caught on Erestor's question. What was it exactly that Gil-galad wanted, and more importantly, what was it that Gil-galad wanted with him? Elrond certainly didn't know. And that in itself was the problem that had been bothering him all night and into this early morning. His self-doubts were once again crashing within his mind. Perhaps whatever Gil-galad would throw at him this day would ease his worried and spinning mind. Elrond certainly hoped it would, for he couldn't continue on this way.

Life as a counsellor for Gil-galad was exciting, but it was also taxing. Everyone seemed to bring their problems and grievances to the High King, and it was his counsellors who had to solve the problems for him. Gil-galad kept seven counsellors of which one served as the chief advisor, and eight lore-masters whom he constantly kept busy with research and seeking answers to what ever problems they had been presented with. It was usual for Elrond to be busy, his time immersed with the King's problems, but this request did seem odd. Erestor was right to have his misgivings, for Elrond certainly did.

Erestor stood languidly, finally accepting his fate that the time for the meeting had come. He exhaled deeply, as if he was forcing himself into wakefulness. “Come, let us get going then. Gil-galad does not take kindly to tardiness, and we are already pushing our luck against time as it is.”

They both moved in silence through the library, but conversation found them once they had stepped onto the busy streets of the city.

“Have you taken rest at all last night?” Elrond asked, genuinely wondering about his friend. He knew that Erestor had been reading all night. His grey eyes looked weary and held the hints of unrest.

“Rest would not find me.” Erestor responded, but he did not elaborate on the subject. Elrond didn't have the energy to pry anything further from him, and the two fell into silence once more.

Their walk continued on in silence, but after a few moments, Erestor's gazed turned to Elrond. He studied him, suddenly wondering over the shadow that seemed to hang over Elrond's eyes. It was unusual for Elrond's gaze to be so stormy, and Erestor wondered over the tension that radiated from him.

“And tell me, my friend, what has kept you entranced in worry? I can tell that you also took no rest last night. What is wrong?”

“It is nothing.” Elrond lied, and he cursed himself silently for being so transparent. He noted to subdue his feelings and emotions, least Gil-galad would pick him apart. To Erestor's credit, he didn't push the subject, and for that Elrond was grateful.

Too soon, however, they were walking down the hall that would lead them to Gil-galad's office. Elrond slowed his steps, hoping to prevent the inevitable. He fell behind, each step seemed heavier than the last. He wasn't sure why, for he longed to be by Gil-galad's side, and yet, his mind gave pause and he fell into unease and hesitation. Perhaps he was not yet ready to receive the answers to his questions.

Erestor turned his gaze back to Elrond, and his eyes conveyed that they needed to make haste, for they were late. Elrond could do no other but comply with Erestor's silent command, understanding that even this delay could not stop what soon would be happening. He did not need to stir the ire of his King.

He was at Gil-galad's door, and his mind had not settled. In fact, his heart only seemed to beat faster when he approached the door, which was ajar, as if to invite them in.

While Elrond paused, Erestor opened the door further without hesitation, and he quickly stepped inside. Knowing that he could no longer delay the inevitable, Elrond also entered into Gil-galad's office, and his eyes were once again upon the one he loved, and the one who was causing him such misgivings.

“I was beginning to think that perhaps my request had been forgotten.” Gil-galad's greeting hinted on his annoyance for the wait that they had made him endure. Despite his annoyance with their tardiness, he remained cordial enough, and he pointed to two chairs near the fireplace for them to have a seat on.

Despite the icy tone that he had used to greet them, the room itself was very comfortable. Gil-galad had planned it to be so. He wanted others to be at complete ease when they had to speak with him. A large fireplace that was currently lit encompassed one of the walls. Gil-galad always had a fire burning when the weather turned damp and chilly, if not for function but for pure aesthetic reasons. The wood that made up the walls of the room were a deep mahogany that richly reflected the glow of the fireplace, and also from the candelabras that were placed around the room. The walls held many tapestries that depicted various scenes from the first age of Arda. The furniture was also made of the same mahogany wood, and was covered in red velvet and linen cushions.

Elrond and Erestor had seated themselves on the chairs near the welcoming heat from the hearth, and waited for Gil-galad to speak further, both eager and curious to know why they had been summoned. Elrond curiously noted that no one else was present in the room, and his curiosity spun within his mind.

“I will not tarry the matter at hand for that of pleasantries.” Gil-galad began, delving straight into what he needed to discuss with them. “I have called you both here because I want you to journey to Harlond. There you will meet with Galadriel and Celeborn. There are rumors of unrest that have filtered to me from our southern lands. Some of the rumors concern my regents, and some of the rumors concern that of the continuing flow of our people from these lands. Learn from Galadriel and Celeborn if such rumors are true. I want to know if they are truly going to depart my lands.”

“And what if they confirm that the rumors are true? What then? Do we try to dissuade them? If their minds are already made, there is nothing that we can truly achieve, except what is that of simply knowing.” Erestor said in response to his King's request.

“I only care to learn what course of action they will make.” Gil-galad responded. “The objective is not of one to change their minds. If that were the goal, I would journey there myself to hold such dialogue.”

“If it is true that they do intend to leave our lands, this is ill news indeed. Even though someone else can see to the rule of Harlindon, their presence will sorely be missed.” Elrond said, understanding fully just how much it mattered to their stability if Galadriel and Celeborn did indeed leave their posts as regents. They had served as regents of Harlindon for years, and their rule was ever sound.

“Still if this is to be their decision, we must learn all that we can about it.” Erestor stated.

“I agree wholeheartedly, which is why I want you two to meet with them. Learn what you can, and tell me all that you discover from them.”

“Interloping is not a skill that I possess.” Erestor responded. He moved his eyes to Elrond, before he continued. “I will follow Elrond's lead on this, for this is a skill that few hold his equal in.”

Gil-galad's stern gaze went first to Erestor, but then it rested solely on Elrond. Despite the look of seriousness that had hardened within Gil-galad's eyes, his voice was calm and held the accolades he had for Elrond.

“Elrond is most skilled with learning the truth when it would wish to stay hidden. Yes, Erestor, let Elrond take the lead on this. I will need for you to really listen, for that is your skill. Together, I trust fully that you both will discover what it is that I seek to learn.”

Gil-galad paused a moment, and he sighed as if the gravity of what could come to pass had settled in his mind. Dark his eyes became, and his mouth turned to frown. “It is always imperative to know where our allies are located, even if they go forth beyond our keep. I must know what caused them to go forth, and what indeed is causing this rift amongst our people. Stronger it is growing, and it weighs heavy upon my mind. Do we scatter because our divisions are so irremediable? Or do they go forth because they have heard the grumblings of those who live in spiteful hatred? Celebrimbor has gone, and I do not know if he will ever return, and so goeth Oropher. Whatever the case may be that drives them away, it is imperative that I come to fully understand exactly what it is.”

“Surely the people have not listened to the grumblings of Oropher.” Erestor said, his voice hinged with his annoyance that he felt towards him. “His words are filled with the poison of his hate, and would spread like an illness, twisting the weak-minded, causing within them an unrest.”

“They do hear his words, for Oropher leads a host to the east, and the rumors are that even more will go. And thus we only splinter further. Our divides are many, and grows greater by the day.” Gil-galad sighed, as he expressed his misgivings aloud. “If it is true that Galadriel and Celeborn do go as well, our situation becomes more dire.”

“And yet we will endure.” Elrond said.

“Yes we will. Our ties have not been broken with Celebrimbor, for I believe that he will return to us when his spirit has settled.”

“But what of Oropher?” Erestor asked.

“Oropher is now lost to us.” Gil-galad sighed. “Far will his memory diminish in the east, for that is his wish. There is nothing that can stop what is already set in motion. I only hope that with Galadriel and Celeborn, the same will not come to pass.”

A silence filled the room briefly, until it was Gil-galad who spoke once more. “The matter of governing the fiefdom will need to be addressed at a later time.”

“We will find the answers to your questions.” Elrond stated, his own mind was now engrossed with the topics at hand, and his heart had forgotten the worry about what had held him captive throughout the night.

“Perhaps….” Gil-galad began to speak, but his mind had drifted into his thoughts, as if he was not yet ready to speak about what had not yet been carefully formulated.

His gaze remained steady on Elrond, as if he was scrutinizing him and tearing his mind open with his eyes alone.

“Anyways,” He spoke again, finally deciding that the time to end the meeting was now. There was nothing more that he wished to discuss with them just yet. “I have already sent word that you two will be arriving shortly.”

Gil-galad stood, and he let his gaze look out to the sea that was stretched before them. He tarried for just a moment, allowing the beautiful scene to entrance him before he resumed speaking to them.

“You will leave before the dawn, for I see no reason to tarry. Your escort will be ready at the southern gate. Meet with Galadriel and Celeborn and find the truth behind their intentions. Perhaps there is more that they seek than just a new home or realm to establish. Whatever the case truly is, perhaps there is something more to be learned. Return to me within a fortnight and let me know what it is that you have learned. I wish you both a good journey, and I will speak with you again on your return.”

Gil-galad’s face remained expressionless as he dismissed them, and he turned his eyes on the rolling sea before him.

Elrond lingered however, the need to have his questions answered caused him to remain. He waited for Erestor to leave, and his eyes shifted from Gil-galad to watch Erestor go. Once he was alone with Gil-galad, Elrond finally spoke.

“Gil-galad, a word please.” Elrond watched as Gil-galad's eyes moved from the sea and focused solely on him. “Can we talk about what happened last night, for I have many questions, and would seek answers so my heart can settle.”

Gil-galad's lips curved to a beautiful smile. It was seductive as it was wicked, and Elrond felt his heart beat faster with a hunger that roared to life within him.  
Gil-galad's deep eyes expressed that he was mulling over the request, but beyond that, they revealed nothing to Elrond.

“We will talk later, when I have more time, and on your return. But it can not be this day. My time is promised to another matter for the rest of the day. Our sentries reports are in and I am needed. I promise that I will call for you later, once you return back to me.”

Elrond opened his mouth to protest, but Gil-galad's stern eyes dismissed him, and conveyed that there would be no time for any dialogue this day. He could do no other but leave, and his heart's beats shifted from excitement to that of the heavy weight of his doubt. He walked through the halls while his mind began to process what Gil-galad had said to him.

But he didn't have long to mull over Gil-galad's words, because Erestor approached him.

“Do you not think its odd that Gil-galad would send us and not his chief-advisor, or even his ambassador to see to this task? Elrond, this is beyond my skill. Dare I question the Lady Galadriel's wants and plans? I like this not, and wish this task had not come to me.”

Elrond had to agree with Erestor's words. It made little sense for Erestor and himself to have been chosen, but yet, this task was theirs to handle. While he did have skill in obtaining information, Erestor had never been given a task like this before, and was untested. It seemed to Elrond that perhaps something else had caused Gil-galad to pick them for this task, and his mind turned with even more questions.

“Worry not, because if Gil-galad believes that it is we who can deliver what he seeks, then your doubt is misplaced. We do not force an issue, we only seek information.”

Elrond could see that Erestor's apprehension had settled, and he even seemed to be devising how the meeting would go.

Indeed his thoughts were on the meeting, because Erestor asked Elrond. “Will you join me this day to discuss our plan of action? We can pack a lunch, and have our discussions beside the sea.”

Elrond smiled to his friend, but he shook his head. “Let us save this discussion for our travels. For the road is long, and I will look forward to such engagement then. There are a few things that I must see to before we leave, and I do not have much time to complete them.”

As much as Elrond wanted to take Erestor up on his offer, he simply didn't feel like working any more this day. Elrond felt dejected, his heart felt beaten down, and all he wanted to do was simply reflect and try to make sense of what had happened. He needed a definition for his relationship with Gil-galad, and the lack of answers weighed heavily upon him. Erestor's plan would only throw him into work, and he wasn't yet ready to engage himself with the worries of Galadriel and Celeborn, at least, not just yet.

He bid Erestor goodbye, and he made his way to his own chambers. Here behind closed door, he could finally retreat in thought. He needed desperately to sort his thoughts out, and he could only do this alone within his sanctuary, away from all others.

Bewilderment had fallen into Elrond’s mind, and the emotions from the last couple of days whirled within his entire consciousness. Why was Gil-galad now sending him away? Was he trying to tell him something? Was he trying to send him some sort of message that was hidden within this task?

“No, Elrond.” He thought aloud. “He just wants to know what actions Celeborn and Galadriel will take and he is merely sending you there to obtain this knowledge for him. He trusts you, and that is all. It is just coincidental that he is sending you away now. There is nothing more to it.”

But even though he rationalized Gil-galad's actions, he simply could not dispel his doubt. Would Gil-galad even call for him this night once his tasks had ended, or would he be left alone?

Elrond seated himself at his desk and he pondered over the events that had occurred between him and the High King.

Today, Gil-galad's face had told him nothing. All emotion had been void from his face, and only the business at hand had concerned him. His eyes had the serious quality that the High King always adopted when issues concerned him. Gil-galad hadn't offered a single word to him, as to hint at what had occurred just the night before. And what made Elrond's heart beat colder was the fact that Gil-galad had not offered him any time this day for a few words of explanation. The time they had shared still remained undefined, and this bothered Elrond more than it should have.

It seemed to Elrond, that he had already been cast aside, and his mind could do no other but arrive to this conclusion. Doubt and uncertainty continued to creep into Elrond's mind after he once again contemplated on why he was being sent to Harlindon now.

The timing was jus so curious.

Before yesterday, Gil-galad had never looked to him before with that gleam in his eye that spoke of any affection or want. In fact, while Elrond knew his King well, their interactions had simply been that of a professional acquaintance. There was respect between them, but nothing more. Friends they were, and attraction and lust did not factor into their relationship. And yet, he had breached what was defined, twisting his friendship with Gil-galad with the lust that coerced through his mind. He wanted Gil-galad, desiring him above all others, and his want for this King never left his mind.

It had been far better for Elrond, when Gil-galad had not looked at him with that eye of want. Love seemed to be nothing to Gil-galad, or at least, as to what Elrond could gather. Not one person that Gil-galad had taken to love had held his heart for long. He had seen the King's flirtations come and go, just as quickly as the wind would change. Gil-galad remained alone, free to live his days in the throws of flirtations and unbound affection. His interest in others faded quickly like the stars within the late dawn sky.

But then Gil-galad had taken him, and he had given himself freely in love to his beloved. Had those winds of disfavor already sweep over him and had blown to yet another?

Gil-galad's actions confused and worried Elrond. Gil-galad had never sent him away before, and the timing bothered him. He was not an emissary, nor did he enjoy the thought of leaving Gil-galad's side. Perhaps if he had not made love to Gil-galad but just a night ago, he would have even enjoyed this assignment.

But not now.

Now this task that he had been given only added uncertainties within his mind. New dimensions and layers would be added to his questions. Their relationship was still undefined, and Gil-galad was not giving him any answers to his questions. His mind screamed within, and he could feel the tears of his anguish well within.

Elrond closed his eyes to quell the unshed tears, for he was too strong to cry, and he drifted back into his memories. This was a dangerous game to play, but he wanted to remember, as he allowed the sensuous and amorous feelings of yesterday wash over him once more. All of the emotions and sensations from last night flooded back into his mind, and his body flushed with the sweet memories that Gil-galad had given to him.

Gil-galad had been a skilled lover, and had set his body and soul ablaze. But that had been yesterday, and today had not brought a single word from Gil-galad, or even a simple acknowledgment of their time together.

Even as his mind resounded with his doubts, Elrond surrendered to his memories, as if he were right back in that moment of time:

 Yesterday had started as any usual day. There had been no hints that morning when he had risen that he would end the night in the arms of his King, but yet, that is what had happened.

Elrond had gone about his duties with his usual diligence that day. Together with Erestor, he was sorting some old scrolls when Gil-galad had entered the office. Gil-galad had been stunning that day, Elrond had remembered, and his arousal for his King had immediately manifested, burning deep within his heart. If Gil-galad had noticed, Elrond would never know, but he had done his best to still his heart, least he would give his secret away.

But then Gil-galad had requested his assistance, and he had shivered so violently within, excited, and pleased that it had been him that Gil-galad had chosen for help. He had responded as calmly as he could, despite the excitement that pulsated through his entire body. The secret admiration that he had for Gil-galad burned deep within, but he tried his hardest to hide it. He had told his deepest desires to no one, guarding his secret as if it could never see the light of day.

He had followed Gil-galad to his study, where he had accepted the task of translating the King's private collection of poetry. Gil-galad had explained that he had wanted to translate the verses himself, but he simply hadn't the time, and that he trusted that he would be able to complete this task to his satisfaction.

Elrond had listened to Gil-galad speak, his eyes fixated on those sensual lips and the luring qualities of his deep, seductive voice. And then his eyes had looked into Gil-galad's eyes, noting how they shone like the twinkling stars on the darkest of nights. Elrond's whole body had become inflamed with arousal, his cock had twitched, aching for the King's touch. This proximity to Gil-galad had un-nerved him, fueling his desire to swell and grow beyond what he could control.

But just when his arousal had grown to a dizzying need, Gil-galad had left him. A void had filled his heart, but at the same time, Elrond was relieved that Gil-galad had not noticed his want for him. He had then eased his mind with the task at hand, reminding himself that this was for the better. Gil-galad did not want him, and he did not love him. Gil-galad did not love anyone. How often had he seen hearts break on account of his King?

He had then began translating the scrolls to the best of his ability. He paid special attention to be as accurate as he could, and he made sure that his script was his utmost best. His quill slowly glided across the fresh parchment, the beautifully curving calligraphy began to fill the page. He greatly wanted to impress Gil-galad with the finished product. The thought of his King smiling at his work drove him on.

So absorbed in his task was Elrond, that he was able to forget the desire that burned so deep within. He had been working for awhile, his mind was finally in peace, when suddenly that had all shattered. Gil-galad had returned, and without saying a word, had looked from over his shoulder so that he could see the work that was being done. Elrond's heart had pounded within his chest once more, now that the object of his desire was so close at hand.

Gil-galad had seated himself at the desk just across from him, and Elrond could feel the intense gaze of the King on him. He glanced up to see that Gil-galad was watching him; a strange expression gleamed within his eyes. Elrond had seen that look before, but it had never been directed at him. It had been in that moment that Elrond swore his heart had stopped.

“My king…” he had said, but Gil-galad had spoken before he could continue.

“You look stunning today, Elrond.” Gil-galad had moved towards him, and he ran his fingers through Elrond's long dark hair, breaching the barriers of what had been their relationship.

Elrond had shivered through the gentle touch that reverberated throughout his entire core, surprised that just the simple act of touching his hair could almost bring him to ruin. His heart was about to burst from his chest, his breathing had quickened. A heat so intense had pooled within his groin, causing his cock to swell with arousal. Elrond stirred on his chair, trying to stop his awakening erection.

This was happening, although he simply couldn’t believe that it could. What game was Gil-galad playing at, or was it that Gil-galad did want him? Elrond, for sure, wanted Gil-galad so bad.

He was in such a state of shock, that he didn’t utter a single word, nor did he move as the High King’s finger brushed across his lips. Without even thinking, Elrond had parted his lips, and he closed his eyes, completely losing himself within the wonderful sensations of the touch. Gil-galad's other hand had begun to trace the outline of his ear, which had caused him to shiver even more.

Gil-galad's touch was like a spell, enchanting Elrond to surrender. And Elrond gladly did, although his mind still struggled to accept that Gil-galad did indeed have feelings for him.

How many nights had he yearned for this, dreamt of this, only to conclude that nothing would ever happen between Gil-galad and himself? He had all but given up on his futile feelings, tormented beyond words when he was near Gil-galad, or when he saw others retreat with Gil-galad to the privacy of the king's rooms. Gil-galad radiated like a star to him; a star that shone brightly both day and night. Gil-galad was the star that constantly lit his world and heart. He didn’t know what to think as that finger continued to caress the very sensitive tip of his ear, igniting further his growing arousal.

 Surely this couldn't be happening.

But it was.

There was a moment of hesitation on his part. A moment in which he had retreated within his mind, wondering, doubting. He knew that Gil-galad could easily read him, his uncertainty this day was like an open book, transparent and certain. His assumptions were confirmed when Gil-galad spoke to him; those words still echoed within his mind.

“Perhaps I have read you wrong then. Is it not this that you want, which I offer to you?”

“I do. Yes, this is what I want. I want you.” He had been quick to respond to Gil-galad's question, shaking inside with the mounting arousal that burned within. Even though he had heard Gil-galad's words and he could understand his actions, still his mind just couldn’t accept the implications. How could what he had yearned after for so long finally be happening?

This truth was something that he would have to accept, for this was happening. The truth was that Gil-galad was smiling at him, touching his lips, and gazing at him longingly even. Certainly such truths were only just truths and could be nothing more. But Elrond was not so sure anymore. He had witnessed Gil-galad's actions before, and had pitied those who had fallen for the king, only to be swept away like the rolling waves, never breaching the rocky shore. He doubted the gentle kiss that had been placed to his lips, and his mind shattered, his heart ached to have Gil-galad's love.

“I hear your words and yet, I am not so certain.” Gil-galad had said, eyes scrutinizing him. “I do not take what is not freely offered. Tell me, do I leave?”

“You do not.” He had answered, voice transparent with his want, as he had finally cast his fears aside. Elrond had finally accepted Gil-galad's advances, and had accepted that this was love.

Gil-galad had smiled at his words. “Then do come. Join me.” And he offered for him to follow.

He had followed alongside Gil-galad through the halls, until they had reached the King's rooms. He had never been in the private rooms of the King before and he nervously followed him into his bedchamber.

The rooms were large and luxurious. Countless tapestries and weapons adorned the walls, and the room was lushly furnished with extraordinarily carved furniture. The wood of the furniture had been diligently polished, and it reflected the multicolored light that poured in from a large window that was pained as stained-glass. The scene of the window was that of a forest, with many mighty trees underneath a deep azure starlight night.

Gil-galad had then motioned for him to seat himself on the sizable bed that was located in the center of the room. The bed was covered in a richly colored comforter with dark blue borders. Many pillows of various sizes were placed near the leaf-carved wooden headboard of the bed. Four-posts shot upwards from the ends of the bed-frame with a silvery opaque canopy attached to each of the posts. Closer inspection of the canopy showed that the fabric had tiny golden stars embroidered delicately into the material. Elrond had never seen such finery before, but the riches within the room could not keep his attention. Only Gil-galad burned within his mind. Despite the finery of the room, it was Gil-galad who shone the brightest, and how Elrond had yearned for him that day.

He had leaned back onto the bed as Gil-galad began kissing him. He moaned at the wonderful sensation of the kiss, and he opened his mouth so Gil-galad could deepen it. He wasn't exactly sure what to expect, but he let Gil-galad take the lead, willingly yielding control to the High-King.

“Do you want this?” Gil-galad’s soft voice had been pure temptation, and Elrond doubted that he could ever say no to Gil-galad. No matter the reason, he wanted this. It was with his heart and not with his mind that he had answered the King's question.

“More then you would ever know.” Elrond had said, finally confessing the truths that were buried deep within his heart. It had felt good to confess his truest of desires, and he couldn't help but smile, elated that Gil-galad too shared his feelings.

The smile that lit Gil-galad's face resonated within his heart when he looked up to behold it.

“Your beauty touches me Elrond, but it is your intellect that draws me to you. There is none like you, and you bring me such comfort with your presence.”

Gil-galad had paused to take in his reaction. His intense eyes had studied Elrond, and his fingers had once again brushed against the plains of Elrond's face. Gil-galad had obviously been pleased with what he saw, because he had smiled when he sat up on the bed. “Now let me see you. Free yourself from what would cover you.”

Elrond had never trembled as much as he had done when he disrobed before his king. His fingers had fumbled when he unlatched the buttons that held his tunic on. Soon enough, he was naked before Gil-galad, who gazed at him long. Elrond had tried to stop the blush that crept across his body, but it only grew stronger, like his erection that throbbed with his arousal.

And then it was Gil-galad who undressed, and it was Elrond's turn to marvel over the magnificent body before him. He couldn’t help but touch the finely muscled torso, and strong broad shoulders of his King. Gil-galad was similarly exploring his body, and Elrond had never known that he had craved the touch of another so much. His skin flamed alive under Gil-galad's touch, and all of his misgivings slowly melted away.

Gil-galad held him close, and continued kissing him. His mouth moved down the length of his body, until he finally took hold of Elrond's erection. Elrond had never felt anything so wonderful before and he instantly wanted that warm heat to entirely capture him. He arched his hips forward, trying to encourage Gil-galad on. Gil-galad had complied, and soon a sharp cry had left Elrond’s throat. He couldn’t help but thrust into that wonderful heat, and it didn't take him long before he had violently erupted down Gil-galad’s throat.

He was quivering as he rode the aftermath of his orgasm. Elrond's mind was so filled with emotion, and his eyes brimmed with tears that threatened to surface, but he held them back. But Gil-galad had not been finished with him. There was simply no time yet for him to process what was happening, for Gil-galad’s face was above him once more. Elrond had reached his arms out to encircle the one that he loved so much.

Gil-galad kissed him again, and then gently turned him over. “Trust me now.” Gil-galad had whispered into his ear, and Elrond had shivered at that deep and seductive voice. He then felt a slick finger brush against his opening, before it slowly began to message his entrance.

Elrond had flinched at the initial pain as the sole digit drove into his opening. The soft comforting words of the one he loved helped him relax however, and soon what once had been painful turned into something that had felt so good. Gil-galad's dulcet voice had been like a spell, luring him into a calm and relaxing dream, and Elrond could do nothing else but melt under the King's touch, surrendering fully to his will.

Suddenly Gil-galad had brushed across a hidden knob and Elrond had found himself arching in pleasure. Another digit was pushed in, and again intense pleasure rushed throughout his entire body. He could feel another orgasm build within him, rising from deep within his core.

Once he had been prepared, Elrond could fell Gil-galad's erection slowly press against his opening. Elrond wanted this, he had yearned for this, and now that it was happening, he surrendered to the glorious sensations that pulsated throughout his body. A strong pain shot through his body when Gil-galad had finally entered him. But soon that pain had turned to sheer ecstasy when Gil-galad had hit that sweet spot over and over again. Elrond lost his ability of coherent thoughts, and was no longer able to process what was happening. All he could do was feel the amazing sensations that rolled through his body, in wave after wave it crashed within. Elrond felt as if he was soaring past the clouds and into the field of stars.

Gil-galad had set a steady pace that then turned quicker, rougher. And Elrond had met his King's thrusts with wanton abandon. Glorious waves of pleasure built strongly within him, threatening to burst at any second. It pulled Elrond to a place where he had never been before. It was a place where he had never thought he would go with Gil-galad.

Soon, however, Gil-galad had erupted into his body, and almost in unison, Elrond had orgasmed again. Elrond had cried out Gil-galad's name, and he had nuzzled close to Gil-galad.

“So good.” Gil-galad had whispered into Elrond’s ear, but he said nothing else to Elrond.

Elrond had sighed in his bliss, and he had longed to say those three words that he had been wanting to say to Gil-galad for so very long. Elrond's heart pounded within his chest, and he had taken a deep breath.

“I love you.” His confession had finally been stated.

But no response had came from Gil-galad, not then, and not even today….

~

Back from his memories, Elrond could feel a cold void fill his heart, painfully rolling up to his mind. His eyes forced back bitter tears, and he stood, trying his hardest to dull the poignant and raging emotions that battled within his heart and mind. He turned his eyes to the window, and he noticed that the sun had chased the clouds away and had climbed to its noon position, crowning the sky.

The mid-day meal would be commencing, but Elrond had no hunger. His mind simply would not move from the silence that had followed after he had said those words to Gil-galad. He had meant with all of the emotion within his heart those words. For him to have said I love you, was not done as a careless declaration. It was the true reflection of what burned within him, compelling him, moving him to the sweet understanding of what life itself meant. But Gil-galad had said nothing, not in response, nor in a simple revelation of his own feelings. Not even his body or his eyes disclosed what he had been thinking after Elrond had said those words to him.

The only response that Gil-galad had given to him had come to him today. Gil-galad would not speak with him. Gil-galad was sending him away.

He meditated on the sharp contrast that can come so quickly within the span of a day. He had felt happiness but just a few hours ago, and today, he was not so sure. He was being sent away, the motives behind the request were unknown to him. Sure Gil-galad needed answers to his questions, but why him? Elrond never carried out such tasks for Gil-galad. Erestor was right to doubt, for he certainly did.

In his uncertainty, Elrond concluded that his time with Gil-galad was over, and he was just like the others, already cast off to make room for the next. Elrond was certain now that Gil-galad wanted nothing more from him, and that he was nothing in the eyes of the High King. How else was he to interpret Gil-galad's actions? He felt defeated and empty as he threw himself upon his bed. Tears began surface once more, but he held them back, chiding himself for his weak emotions.

He was stronger than this. He could have the heart of another so very easily. But Elrond knew deep within that it was not anyone else's affections that he yearned for. No, it was only Gil-galad that he craved.

His heart had known what true bliss had felt like, but just a night ago when he had a taste of his truest desire. But now he was no longer positive if a love between him and Gil-galad could exist any longer.

–-----

Once evening had settled on Forlindon, Elrond finally emerged from his room. He had passed the hours in silence, mind empty but heavy. Somehow, he had managed to let his mind entertain other fancies. His thoughts of mindless matters gave him some reprieve. He had even managed to pack for the journey ahead, and he had accepted the task that had been given to him. Elrond even could say that he was looking forward to seeing Harlond, and seeing the new and familiar faces that lived there.

At any rate, Elrond had little thought of Gil-galad, but he had not found a way to find peace for his still heavy heart.

The city of Forlond was just starting to settle in for the night, and the absence of the day's bustle and sounds allowed the howling wind to echo around the buildings. The desperate and wailing sounds pushed throughout the entire city. Loud the winds blew, rushing past Elrond's open window in streams of cries that seemed to grow louder and louder, crescendoing with each stream. Elrond usually would have stopped to admire the glorious sounds that the wind could make, perhaps even allowing it to lure him back out to the sea where he would star-gaze with the mist of the sea-water washing over him. But not this evening. His heart just wouldn't allow him such a sweet reprieve.

But Elrond had a very strong mind, and his pragmatic ways forced him to see to his needs. He was traveling tomorrow, and he needed his strength. He made his way to the dining hall, hunger pulling him from his worrisome thoughts. He had far to travel, and the road was not without perils.

He knew that the evening meal would have already concluded, and he entered the empty room grateful that any prying eye had already left. Elrond was not in the mood for idle chatter, least he might give away his transparent worry, and then be forced to deny that anything was amiss. The kitchens were just adjacent to the room, and it was here that he made himself a plate.

The food, although good, did little to satisfy him. Nor did the walk through the citadel's gardens after he had finished eating. He sat there alone in an oft used spot, trying his best not to let his mind return back to Gil-galad, even though it was trying to. Elrond knew that this was a battle that he just could not win. He was so unnerved by just how strong the contrast between satisfaction and disheartenment actually were, and by just how quickly one emotion could swing from one extreme to the other. It was so cruel just how quickly emotions could flame and turn, changing like the unpredictable winds that blew in from the harbor and swirled around him. The winds seemed to dance, careless and unfettered to the land's woes and worries. And Elrond wished with all his heart that he could be carried away on the cusps of the wind, where he too could be free.

Perhaps his mind would have handled Gil-galad's indifference this day better, if only those words that he had been yearning to hear had just been said, or if any half-assed attempt of a promise had been made. But Gil-galad has said nothing. All he had given him were actions that had little been defined. Maybe Gil-galad had not intended his actions to be a promise of forever, but Elrond doubted that he could settle for anything less. He cursed himself for giving into heart's want. His logic had warned him to walk away. Why did he have to be so weak?

Was it true then? Did Gil-galad indeed lack the need or want for a love that was everlasting? It very well could be the case, and Elrond was not so sure.

Elrond's heart simply would not let this disquiet go.

He needed answers to his looping questions, and there was only one in all of Arda who could provide them to him. He would have to confront Gil-galad. There was no other way to truly find the answers to what spun around and tormented his mind this night.

Elrond had made his way to Gil-galad's room, sneaking through the halls as if he was a thief in the night. He frowned, doubt creeping into his mind once more, and he paused, hesitant to continue, wondering if he should just turn back and not force the King into an answer.

But with this very long day that had passed in which Elrond had been stuck within his doubts, he knew that retreat was not an option. He knew that he could not wait two more weeks to see him again, and hope to learn exactly what he was to Gil-galad. His mind would keep on turning with his questions, and the weeks of long torment was something that he little wanted to bear. He doubted that he could, so he pressed on further down the hall.

That familiar door was before him, and Elrond wasted no time, knocking gently on the door. He paused, hoping to hear a tender voice call out to him, inviting him in. But no sounds came to him, and no luring voice called out his name, beckoning him to enter.

Elrond wasn't at all surprised, but he knocked again, and he pressed his ear to the door, wondering if Gil-galad was even within the rooms. If he was within, was he even alone? Elrond fumed at the thought, and he listened, trying to make out any sound at all. The room, for what he could tell, was still, and only silence greeted him. But Elrond could not be deterred.

To hell with protocol! He thought. Matters would have to be taken into his own hands.

Elrond pushed open the door, and he stormed into the room. Of course Gil-galad was within, causally lounging across his bed, draped only in a simple sleeping robe. The almost sheer fabric did little to hide his beautiful body beneath it. Gil-galad was reading the poetry that Elrond had translated but just a day ago for him. Elrond was relieved to see that the King was alone.

Gil-galad looked up from the poetry, his face remained passive, his eyes inquisitive, but they were not overly inviting. Elrond would have even called Gil-galad's eyes cold this night.

“I find your choice of verbiage interesting, Elrond. Where most would have translated the first lines to reflect the passive voice, you did not. Such a novel approach, but very effective, nonetheless. I would even venture to call it clever. I like this take on the poem, although it is very strange indeed.”

Gil-galad sat up, and put the parchment aside. “Overall, I am very pleased with your work, Elrond. I shall have you translate more of this poetry once you return from Harlindon.”

Gil-galad of course spoke before Elrond could address the topic that he wanted so desperately to discuss. But this was typically Gil-galad, and Elrond listened respectfully, as was befitting to the King. Despite himself, he couldn't help but smile, enjoying the compliment even though his anxiety pulsated through his mind.

“Gil-galad….” Elrond's voice came out timidly, and he paused, hesitant to continue despite the boldness that had driven him to barge within his King's rooms.

“What has left you to such worry this night?” Gil-galad spoke for him, interupting him once more, and he stood and walked to where Elrond was standing. “I know that you do not travel often. Please know that the road is not so perilous and an escort will accompany you. I care very much for your safety, and would have you return safely back to me.”

“It is not the travel that would impress worry upon my mind.” Elrond sighed, and he decided to move the topic to that of what he wanted to discuss.

“Gil-galad, please tell me, what am I to you? What was it that we did last night?” Elrond finally stated the question that had been bothering him all day.

He saw Gil-galad's eyes turn with a certain curiosity, before they softened, reflecting the tenderness that he had shown to him but just a night ago. A reassuring smile spread across Gil-galad's face, and his body opened up, tender and gentle, inviting even. Elrond couldn't help but trust Gil-galad, as he was receptive to his body language, even though his mind screamed out its warning.

“You mean more to me than you could ever know.” Gil-galad said, embracing Elrond. His strong arms enveloped Elrond, pulling him close. “Do not let uncertainties drive you to despair. Settle your mind and know that it is for you that I care.”

Elrond allowed himself to melt into the embrace, although his mind still doubted the sweet-nothings that he was hearing. While actions were very meaningful, words were just as powerful, and Elrond had not heard those words that he so desperately wanted to hear from Gil-galad. Despite Gil-galad's actions and words, Elrond's trepidations just would not dissipate from his mind, and he tensed in the embrace.

Gil-galad could sense his doubts, and he took Elrond into a tender kiss as he tried to ease his mind and heart. And when the kissed had ended, Gil-glad asked. “What has driven you to such unease this night? You leave me to worry for you Elrond. I assured you that we would speak again on your return, and yet here you are with your worries. Speak what is on your mind.”

“You did not respond.” Elrond said, voice shaking under the weight of his emotions. His boldness once more had manifested and he continued to speak what was on his mind. “I told you how I felt yesterday. I pulled so deep from within my heart a secret that I had been hiding for so very long. But what I said, I meant, and your silence was all that you gave to me in return.”

Gil-galad sighed, but his eyes remained gentle, reflecting just how much he cared for Elrond. “I will be here for you when you return.” He said. “Remember, it is only a fortnight that will keep us apart. Do not entertain notions that would lead you to doubt me. I look to no one, like I do to you. Hear my words and take heart with what I say to you.”

The words that Gil-galad spoke were not quite what Elrond had wanted to hear, but they were all that Gil-galad gave to him in response to his worries. The words brought him little comfort, and only seemed to bring more questions that he knew would later stir within his mind.

“The stars shine so bright this night, as if to warm the cold winds that blow in from the sea. Their light brings me such comfort, and I would revel in their light this night.” Gil-galad said, changing the subject as he had turned his gaze from Elrond to that of the star-filled sky. And Gil-galad motioned for Elrond to join him as he walked out onto his balcony.

Elrond followed, and he could see that Gil-galad could take comfort in the stars this night, but to him, their light could not resonate to his own soul. Even though he too turned his gaze up to the star-fields, and his eyes looked out to the same stars that held Gil-galad in trance, serenity just did not find him. Instead the light of the stars shone cold to him, hallow and so distant. All he could see was a far away light that was transient and would fade from his memory even before he would take the southern road to Harlond. He wondered if the stars were like the cold wind, and that they too were already passing him over as if in the blink of an eye.

No longer caring to look at the stars, Elrond turned his gaze to Gil-galad who still held his eyes steadfast on the stars. Their beauty had fully mesmerized him.

Time moved slowly, and even as the hour grew late, not a word passed between them. Only the blazing stars and the howling wind entertained Gil-galad's perception. It was as if Elrond was not beside him. And Elrond too, tried to let the stars and wind sweep his mind away from his doubts. But he could not quiet his roaring emotions.

“Gil-galad….” He had started to say, needing to engage Gil-galad in dialogue once more, but he was interrupted once more.

“Take your rest Elrond. Dawn will soon be upon us, and for you, the hour of your departure to Harlond. While the road is not too treacherous with peril, still you will need to be alert and aware. May my blessing guide you on the road to Harlond, and may the stars keep you safe and bring you back to me.”

Elrond listened to Gil-galad's words, and he knew that he couldn't stay any longer by Gil-galad's side this night. All he could do was leave the one he loved alone, and he retreated to his rooms.

–

Back in his rooms, Elrond threw himself across his bed, closing his eyes to the beautiful moon and stars that hung within the night sky. He simply did not want to see their empty lights any longer, least his mind would form the image of his King, who had shone with radiance under the light of the stars. What entranced Gil-galad only brought coldness to Elrond's heart now.

The stars were empty just like Gil-galad's words had been. There was no hint of love, beyond his familiar affection. Elrond sighed as he came to accept his final conclusion. He would need to forget what he had shared with Gil-galad, just like he would need to forget the love that burned so poignantly for him. He would hide his love away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is not beta read. So sorry for the mistakes.
> 
> The title for this story is inspired from the Jamala song Обещание (Promise)


	2. Chapter 2

The hour before dawn came quickly, and did so with a waning moon that was eclipsed with dark but delicate clouds that rolled past it in constant eastward streams. The winds had not died down, and the sea was choppy, with great rolling waves that crashed violently in constant lashings upon the battered shore. No ship would carry the travelers across the harbor south to Harlond, but it was not because of fear for the rough and violent sea. Their travel would be via the road to the east and then to the south, for Elrond and Erestor were to stop in Mithlond on their way to the southern city of Harlond. It was there that they had been asked by their King to drop off some correspondences to the Lord Cirdan.

Elrond had arrived at the eastern gate of Forlond before Erestor had, and although surrounded by the escort who would guard them on this journey, he waited in silence for the time of their departure. His wait found him standing beneath the gentle glow of the lanterns, and his mind slowly began to fill with the thoughts of what the day would have in store for him. His face was hidden in shadow from the hood of his cloak, and his grey eyes scanned the distance of the dark horizon before him.

In the darkness, the road that they would travel on this day could little be seen, but Elrond knew that it was long, and it cut through the beautiful landscape of Lindon. He had traveled this road before, but that had been many years ago. As he mused on the nature of travel, his heart beat a little faster with the anticipation of what was in store for him. Despite his dour mood, he couldn't help but smile.

His horse had already been saddled with his travel bags, but Elrond himself was not yet ready to leave behind his home. Despite the mild excitement that he had for journeying through the lands of Lindon, his heart ached to remain here, even though his mind told him otherwise. He doubted that staying would little change his predicament. There had been no promise made from Gil-galad as to what his definition of their relationship was, beyond the empty assurance that they would meet again. Elrond wasn't even sure what that entirely meant, but he little wanted for his mind to start wondering about it.

Elrond's grey eyes looked back towards the citadel, his mind still heavy with his troubling thoughts. He saw that Gil-galad's window was illuminated with the light of candles. The light spilled from the open windows, like glowing beacons over the countryside. Elrond wondered if Gil-galad was thinking about him, since he was just about to begin his journey to Harlond. Perhaps Gil-galad was standing on his balcony now, with his gaze on the eastern gate, whispering his words of blessings for their safety, to them below.

Elrond closed his eyes, as a strong breeze blew up the dust and the brown leaves of late autumn around him. He let his imagination run free, and in his mind he could see Gil-galad there, mouthing his caring words of blessings. On opening his eyes, the light that had once illuminated Gil-galad's windows was no more, fully extinguished. Only the darkness of this time before dawn was his to behold now.

“The hour before the dawn has came so quickly. It was as if the still of night had never settled on these lands.” Erestor made his presence known, pulling Elrond from his thoughts on Gil-galad.

“Indeed. It has, and I am ready to greet this new day and start our journey.” Elrond smiled as he gave his response to Erestor, grateful that his mind was back in the present and out of his obsessions.

Erestor, like Elrond, was draped in a long cloak of dark grey, but his hood was down. His long black hair was unbraided, and his grey eyes were expressionless. He neither smiled, nor frowned, and seemed to accept that the time for travel was nigh, with the indifference that he usually expressed to those around him. Elrond silently wondered just what thoughts were spinning within Erestor's mind, but he didn't bother asking his very private friend exactly what those thoughts could be. Instead, he mouthed a wordless smile back to Erestor.

He watched while Erestor saddled his horse, and neither one offered any sort of conversation to the other while Erestor completed this task. The guards who would be traveling with them, also kept their silence, as if the spell of the awakening dawn kept them within its enchanting lull. The silence that enveloped them this morning, didn't bother Elrond however, for he knew that the road that waited for them was long, and that there would be time enough for discussions and conversation with Erestor as they made their journey to Harlond.

They departed without any fanfare, for Farlond was hushed in this early morning wake. The eastern gate was empty, save for their party and the guards who were stationed here. The travelers passed under the heavy stones of the arched gate, veiled with climbing ivy. In this late time of autumn, the leaves of the ivy were awash in a vibrant reds and oranges. The gate was wide open in its emptiness, void of the travelers who usually filled its space. But soon Elrond knew that a steady flow of both elves and men would come, beseeching an audience with the High-King. Gil-galad would busy his day before countless others, and Elrond frowned at the thought. He wished that he too, could be at Gil-galad's side today, but this was not to be his fate.

The early morning air had a bitterly cold sting to it, and the strong wind continued to blow eastward from the sea and over the lands of Lindon. Both Elrond and Erestor wrapped their cloaks tightly around their bodies and impatiently waited for the warming rays of Anor. The sun had yet to completely cut through the early morning fog that stubbornly veiled the countryside. The sinuous streams of fog snaked around the sporadic trees, and above the path on which they road in whimsical progressions that seemed to beckon to Elrond. Eerily, the flow of fog seemed to call to him, vying for his full attention, but Elrond heeded the enchantment of the fog not. Despite the spectral landscape around him, the beauty of the land simply could not penetrate through to his mind. He was far too engrossed with his thoughts about Gil-galad, his mind still entertaining the notion that a whisper of love could still come forth from Gil-galad's lips. This was his one true wish, but it was also his one great torment.

As they rode further down the road that twisted ever more eastward, what once had been a landscape with trees that were sparse, now bloomed into a thick and full forest. Great trees of old age, with long twisting branches that bowed low to the ground, greeted them on both sides of the road. Most of the trees had already dropped their leaves, and their branches were twisted and bare. They contrasted greatly with the evergreens and pines that still flashed deep greens and were dark under the shadows of the clouds. The fog was even denser here, and the path was completely hidden to them beneath the fallen leaves of autumn and the thick fog that would not dissipate. The fog presented the road as rather dreary, and the lack of sunlight did little to brighten Elrond's mood.

Elrond mused about this early morning, and he felt as if the land had somehow found a way to personify his own mood. He was drained and gloomy, dejected even, and he wanted nothing more than to turn back his horse and return to Gil-galad's side. But he knew that this was not an option. Gil-galad's will was never to be denied, and he had pledged his full devotion to his King. Elrond had no choice but to travel to Harlond.

Even though the passing landscape that was transforming around him, and the intermittent sighting of the fellow weary traveler could have easily occupied his mind, Elrond could only focus on Gil-galad's actions and on his words. How long had he already thought and pondered about everything that had transpired between them? And yet, Elrond was not so sure what he truly believed, since he could not come to a definitive conclusion. Where just last night he was ready to give up on Gil-galad, now he felt determined to demand his King's affection. He wondered if the saying was true, if distance only made the heart grow fonder. Perhaps on his return, Gil-galad would have missed him so much that his arms would ache to hold him again. Elrond was able to smile at this thought, despite his troubled and wounded heart.

During the first few hours of their journey, neither Elrond nor Erestor had said much to one another beyond the general comment on the landscape, or on the relentless wind that refused to die down. Elrond’s mind was far too heavy for idle chatter since his thoughts could not move from Gil-galad, and Erestor seemed content with the silence. The want that Elrond had for Gil-galad was like a pull that he had never felt before within his life. Despite what he had told himself, he knew that he could simply not stop the love that he felt for Gil-galad.

Even though Erestor seemed content to pass this time in silence, his mind, however, wondered. He could sense the burden in Elrond’s mind, for it was plainly evident in his body language. He couldn't help but study his friend while they rode. Elrond’s shoulders were slumped, as if the weight of the world was suddenly resting on them. He wanted to speak with Elrond and ease his troubles, but he doubted that Elrond would want to discuss what troubled him whilst they travelled. Once they reached their destination, Erestor would have to ask Elrond what troubled him so.

The forest around them had finally woken, as the sun finally warmed the late morning. The fog had long since been chased away by the streams of sunlight and from the wind. The lazy sun cast whimsical shadows onto the forest floor, and the fowls of the forest sang their waning songs as they made their way ever southward, since winter was rapidly approaching these lands. The wind, still strong, continued its eastward journey, and carried within its streams the rich forest scents of the damp earth, and the pleasant aroma of crisp autumn leaves. The wind and leaves blew in streams of glorious symphonies, delighting whomever cared enough to listen to the melodic sounds.

Now that Anor had completely risen and had warmed the crisp autumn air in this seaward land near the Gulf of Lune, Elrond decided that conversation was what he wanted. The beauty of the land had roused him from his woeful thoughts, and he suddenly felt invigorated, jovial even. For the first time this day, Elrond truly smiled. He deeply breathed in the crisp autumn air and he let his mind clear before he brought his horse by Erestor's side.

Erestor eyed him for a second, before he smiled at Elrond's presence by his side. Elrond could see that within Erestor's deep grey eyes, that he was perceptive to conversation now. It was Elrond who started the conversation about lore. Elrond knew that Erestor would like this topic, since they both were ardently interested in it. To Elrond's dismay however, the discussion seemed laking, as if it were only just a ploy to pass the time in a mindless manner. This distraction simply wasn't working. Elrond’s troubles just could not be forgotten, even as he mildly argued with Erestor over philosophy.

“What about love?” Erestor suddenly asked, abruptly changing the subject. His eyes bore into Elrond, letting him know that he wanted to discuss this topic now.

A blush burned across Elrond's cheeks, and he tried to keep his composure when he heard Erestor's words. So his astute friend had sensed what was the cause of his disquiet as of late. Even if this was so, Elrond little cared to discuss the contents of his heart with even his good and caring friend. He shook his head, and smiled calmly back to Erestor, as he began to weave the attributes of love within their history.

“Love has indeed been the catalyst that has caused so much within our history. Yes, I would agree that love can be just as powerful as hate with causing the tides of change to come.”

Erestor smiled back to Elrond, but he shook his head. “No Elrond, I mean, has love left you troubled? Is it love that has caused these shadows to cloud your eyes these last few days?”

Elrond sighed, and he hoped that his eyes could hide the true extent of his sorrow. He closed them and breathed deep, before he spoke his response. “It is not because love that I am troubled.”

It was a lie, but it was all that he wished to say to Erestor about what burdoned him these days.

Erestor's knowing eyes conveyed back to Elrond that he was not convinced, but he didn't push him further on the subject. If Elrond wished to speak, he would, and Erestor was never one to push others to delve into what they did not wish to disclose. Again they fell into silence as their ride continued on the road to Mithlond.

As the hours of the day passed, the day was turning out to be rather beautiful, despite the chilliness that hung in the late autumn air with the relentless winds. Their ride had turned faster now, and they passed by many a traveller on the road between the two fiefdoms of Lindon. Elrond noted that more people were heading to Forlond than were going eastward, and he smiled at that thought. He didn't want to think of any political divides amongst his people, even though he knew that much descent grew amongst the tribes of the Eldar. Despite the passing of time into this new age, some hurts and wounds would never heal.

They stopped at mid-day for a meal when Anor was high above them. Here on the grassy shores of the gulf, they let their horses take rest and refresh, while they unpacked their meal. The water here was a rather deep blue that radiated out beyond the pale green shores where their little camp was made. The calls of the marine birds entertained them, while they ate and rested. Despite just how weary and dejected Elrond was, he couldn't help but marvel at the beautiful landscape around them, and his eyes watched the cranes as they dipped their heads beneath the water to pull out their own lunchtime meals.

It was not long after they had begun eating that the sounds of a song drifted down to them from further up the road. The singing voices, although distant, could easily be heard. The song was in Adunaic, a language that Elrond recognized and knew, and the melody matched the lamenting tone of the words that filtered down to them.

_“…so dark was the night that came for me, for it will soon be in shadows that my eyes will see. Please soft be the hands that will reach for me, to pull me to where no breathing man can be…”_

A group of men had come upon them, and they stilled their horses to gaze on the elven party. Elrond knew that they were Numenoreans, for their build was of power, and their eyes twinkled with wisdom. Now that the ships of Numenor sailed to their shores, these men could often be seen traveling within these lands. The encounter was not strange to Elrond, although his curiosity had been stirred. From the looks of the men, they had long been traveling, for the look of hunger shone within their eyes, and the trials of the road were etched upon their raged brows.

Elrond bade them sit amongst them and he offered them food. The men were ever grateful and accepted the invitation with smiles. They were genuinely friendly in their interactions. Both Erestor and Elrond listened to them speak about the wide world as they ate, while the guards kept their silent vigil on the lands around them. Elrond could hear within their conversation the subtle hints of their leaders' strong desires for what was beyond what had granted to them by the Valar. Ever hungry for power, the Men of Numenor sought lands beyond their own, and Elrond feared that they would one day take by any means necessary what it was that they desired.

“And to where does your path end?” One of the men asked Elrond. His voice was deep and gravely, his face was lined and weary with the long days of his travels.

“Yon, for our path goes further on to the east, and then to the southern reaches of Lindon.”

The man's tired eyes regarded him, and he nodded in solidarity when he heard Elrond's words. “Far have we travelled already, and long have we watched the moon grow in its phase. And yet still further do we go. But we are in good lands now, and our hearts grow less weary with each passing day. We are glad to make your acquaintance on this lonesome and sometimes treacherous road, dear Elven friends.”

The man spoke his words between sips from his flask. The brown liquid dripped onto his beard, and then trickled downward onto his already soiled shirt, but he seemed not to care. Elrond watched the liquid drizzle down, and he smiled, bemused by the carelessness of the man. Elrond's eyes were snapped back to attention however, when the man began to speak to him once more.

“The road we took was laden ever with the dangers of the wilds. Foul beasts challenged our way, but were quick to succumb to defeat. I would not say that your way will be without danger, but in these last few days, we traveled quickly without little hindrance. May too so goeth your travel, and may no trials come to find you, o friend of Men.”

Elrond nodded, accepting the man's blessing. “You are now in the lands of the High-King Ereinion. Take comfort in your journey, for you will find no ill-will here amongst our people.”

And Elrond bade the men a found farewell when the time to resume their travel was once again on them. It didn't take them long to pack, and once they had, they continued on the road to Mithlond. The distant song from the men lingered still in their perception.

_“…for in the dark do all men fall, that long goodbye can ne'er be torn asunder. And gently will death's arms reach for me, pulling me forever into that unknown wonder…”_

They continued on the road that cut through northern Lindon, and they rode quickly, for the wind blew from behind them on its eastward journey. The cries of the wind seemed to grow louder, and echoed from the mountains that rose up in the distance beyond them. Elrond let his mind fall into entertainment from the sounds that the rustling leaves and grasses made, and also from the almost melodic songs from the winds that seemed to push past him. The wind was like a beckoning push, enticing them to follow along its whimsical and rushed eastern dance.

After many more hours of travel that saw them wrapped within the cold wind, nightfall finally descended on the land. As the waning sun sunk beneath the horizon behind them, they decided to make camp, for the road was jutted with rocks, and they feared injury to their horses in the dark. They still had another day of travel before they would reach Mithlond, and they knew that their horses needed to rest and could no longer travel this day.

Their camp was made on the shores of the gulf, just south of the western most part where the Ered Luin began, just to the north of them. The ground that they sat on was rocky, and hardly a tree was around for them to rest under. But the shore reflected the awakening moon, and the gentle water that brushed against the rocks provided a soothing melody, making this area beautiful despite its starkness.

A small fire was built, and Elrond was glad to see that the night sky was not shrouded beneath dark clouds. As the night grew ever darker, the silver stars came out, and shone down their delicate light onto them. The howling winds had picked up with more intensity, and continued to swirl around them from all directions now.

Erestor and Elrond pulled their cloaks around their bodies, keeping the winds from stinging their skin with its biter cold. They sat before the fire, and although they had decided not to discuss their plan on how to address Galadriel and Celeborn, they spoke about what they expected to find once they arrived to their halls.

But soon, Elrond could see that Erestor grew weary of the topic that they spoke about, for he could see that the gleam of boredom grew within his eyes. Not wanting Erestor to change the conversation to that of him, Elrond offered to sing Erestor some songs to pass the night.

Erestor smiled at the words, receptive of the offer, and so Elrond began to sing. His voice was clear, and carried over the cries of the wind. There on the wind, the words of the song seemed to dance upon its crests, and echo over the rolling waters beside them.

_“The shadows threaten my tranquility. They are always moving, winding around me, Leaving me in complete wonderment. One day, I would like to chase the shadows to the edges of the world. And see where it is that they go, To finally know if they really find the deepest crevices of the world. And as they go, they seem to call to me, Leaving their whispers upon my soul._

_Upon my soul, what secrets slowly unwind. Upon my soul, I hear those whispers calling, Upon my soul, their laments will not fade away._

_These shadows keep on rolling, And I would chase them still. But my soul just can not move, because my troubled heart will not let me. Instead I stay and watch the changing sky roll by me. I reach up to touch those clouds, but feel instead the cold window pane. The cold of this grey day blows upon my soul._

_Upon my soul, the shadows swirl together Upon my soul, a touch so very gentle. Upon my soul, sad memories will never fade._

_In darkness still the shadows call so strongly, I only smile, bound to my fate with them. what little I have, I cherish all these memories, For they shine bright despite the dark and cold around me. And I would call to the voices beyond those shadows, and expect to hear sweet answers from beyond. Yes, its them that I hear, now crying clearly to me. They drop their bitter tears upon my soul._

_Upon my soul, rest now comes to me, Upon my soul, the deepest troubles flee, Upon my soul, I will find peace tonight, Upon my soul.“_

His voice carried as almost a lullaby, for during the song, Erestor's eyes had succumbed to the pulls of slumber. Even Elrond could feel the tugs of sleep, but he fought it off. The guards had their backs turned to him, but Elrond knew that they kept their watch as was their duty. Even though he was free to rest this night, little did he want to. Elrond stopped singing, and he settled down onto the rocky ground with his eyes uplifted to the star-filled sky.

While he star-gazed, he found a strange calmness envelope him, and he was strangely at ease within the dark night around him. Even though the winds howled with their haunted wailing, and the waves crashed mightily against the rocks of the shore, Elrond's mind was in peace and did not linger on Gil-galad, and Erestor's slumber was not disturbed. By now, the fire they had built had long since died down. Not even the ashes glowed any longer, and the scent of the fire had been blown away within the streams of the wind.

The night passed them quickly, it seemed, and luckily, without incident. Only the howling of the wind, and the ever blowing leaves encroached onto their space where they rested. Just before dawn broke, the party was packed, for there was just enough light for the guards to recognize their surroundings and allow them to pass in safety. Their horses were now rested, and they did not want to delay their travel anymore.

Just as yesterday had greeted them, a thick fog hung over the land, but unlike yesterday, there were no trees in which to gaze on as they rode. The lands south of the Blue Mountains were rocky, but the road was flat, even though it was hidden beneath the blanket of fog. Even though the guards knew this route well, they did not chance pushing the horses, for the winds were just as strong as yesterday's had been, and pushed the rolling fogs around them, obscuring any new dangers that may have marred the road.

The morning found them enveloped within the fog and wind, and also in silence. They rode slow, and the wide road was theirs alone. But as the day continued, and the fog had cleared, they pushed their horses a little harder, since they wanted to reach Mithlond before the night would grow too old. They knew that night would descend quickly in these late autumn days, and the daylight was precious to them.  
While they stopped at mid-day, just like the day before, now it was only to let their horses pause and to take water, but the elves did not eat.

Here on the road that was now east of the Ered Luin, hardly any traveler passed them by. It had been hours since they had last seen anyone else on the road. Elrond thought not much of it, for his mind only focused on their own travel, and if they would reach Mithlond before the day would end. So engrossed was he with his thoughts of their travel, Elrond did not even think of Gil-galad this day.

Their pace was quicker than yesterday had been, and because of how hard they rode, conversation could not be had. The hours rolled by as the swirling wind cut into their faces and blew their hair and cloaks around their bodies. Leaves and dust streamed by them within the crests of the wind, and the sounds of the constant crashing waves of the gulf's waters could be heard over the cries of the wind.

By the time evening arrived, they knew that they would not reach Mithlond until late into the night. Even though the day's light was waning, and the eventide was approaching, they decided to press forward. It was pointless to make so camp so close to their destination, and Elrond whispered gentle words to his steed, thanking him for the long day's ride.

Ithil hung high in the sky by the time they had reached the elvish settlement of Mithlond. Although an important port and harbor to the Eldar, the population of Mithlond was sparse, and nothing seemed to stir here. The guards at the outer gate of the settlement did not hinder their entrance, but only glanced at them with curiosity and with a certain tired cordiality.

As they got further into the settlement, Elrond noticed that the streets were empty and dark, illuminated only by the soft glow of the moonlight above them. Little could he discern of the settlement, and although he had been here before, the darkness that covered the town seemed to distort it beyond his memory. If not for the wailing of the winds, Mithlond would have slept in complete silence this night.

Even though Mithlond slept under the night's dark mantle, Elrond could remember just which streets to take to reach Cirdan's halls. Elrond and Erestor turned left in the darkness towards the citadel, just after their horses had been taken to the stables for rest by their guards. Only the reflection of the moon greeted them on the empty streets, but Elrond and Erestor did not mind the absence of people to greet them. The bitter bite of the cold night wind made them little want to linger on the streets. They pressed forward, eager to arrive to Cirdan's halls, and eager to find reprieve from the cold wind that had hindered them for the last two days of the their travel.

The unassuming building where Cirdan dwelled was just within their sites, and they pushed harder through the unrelenting streams of wind that seemed like it wanted to push them back. Two guards were posted at the door, and they welcomed them, inviting them inside the warm building with bright and shining faces.

Within the halls, lanterns were lit that presented the citadel as warm and inviting. A few elves were present to greet them, although Cirdan was not one of them. They greeted the travelers with kindness, showing them to rooms where they would stay the night. Before Elrond and Erestor left to unpack their things and refresh within their rooms, they were told that Cirdan had invited them to dinner, even though they had arrived after the evening meal. But Cirdan had waited to dine with them, eager to hear what had brought them to Mithlond.

Once Elrond and Erestor had cleaned themselves from the dust of the road, they found their way to the dining hall. The room was built with white stones, and long tapestries hung on the walls. The strong glow of candles lit the room, and a long table was set with food and drink for them. Cirdan and just one servant was waiting for them within the room, and Cirdan smiled to them when they had entered.

“My greetings, dear friends.” Cirdan gladly received Elrond and Erestor to his halls. “While I had heard that you would find your way to Harlond, I did not think that your path would lead to me. But our scouts spotted you on the western pass, and so we prepared for your visit. I am glad to see your faces again, for it has been far too long.”

Elrond smiled at the greeting, and he regarded Cirdan. Jovial but ever grave, Cirdan's eyes still reflected the waning stars, but the worry of his mind was etched across his brows as deep lines. Both old and ageless was his face, and his silver hair shone under the candlelight.

“Gil-galad has asked for your advice and has requested your presence.” Elrond presented the correspondences to Cirdan that Gil-galad has asked him to deliver.

“Yes, this is suspected now that the winds of change distort our landscape.” Cirdan briefly looked at the letters, still folded and sealed under the wax seal of Gil-galad. He did not open the letters, but instead set them upon the table where he seated himself.

“Gil-galad worries about the whispers that are filtering back to him.” Elrond stated as he too seated himself down. Before him was a plate of delicious and enticing food, and with a hunger he did not know he had, he began to eat. Delightful flavors burst upon his tongue and he savored what he ate.

Cirdan took a long drink from his goblet, and he nodded before he spoke. “This is understandable. I too know that our allies depart to the east. There is no stopping what has been set in motion now.”

Cirdan paused, and his thoughts seemed to drift beyond the time of now, to that of a future that was far beyond the unknown spans of time.

“What has been set in motion may very well bring an end to this watchful peace. I feel the shift in the winds.” Cirdan sighed, his deep eyes gleamed over and became darker, as if their lights had been diminished.

“Do we fracture beyond recourse?” Erestor asked, voice heavy under his concern.

“No, I do not think that this fate will come to pass, despite the distance that will come to find us. I truly believe that we will remain connected. Even in the rise and fall of all that we have made, none will escape the fate of what happens to our brethren. What happens to one, will impact all, even to those who willingly hide themselves away.”

Cirdan's cryptic words were ominous, and Elrond scarce could grasp just what his words entirely meant. But still a dread flooded his heart, and he wondered just what trials would come to find them once more.

He wondered over Cirdan's darkening gaze, and Elrond's heart felt great sadness for the ancient one before him. Elrond could see the sea-longing that shone through Cirdan's eyes. But Elrond also knew of the oath that Cirdan had made to the Valar, so long ago, and the sorrow of his loyalty radiated forth from his fae. The gift that Cirdan had been granted came with the heaviest of prices. His purpose had not yet been fulfilled, so here in the woeful lands of Arda, would he remain.

“I will go to Gil-galad, and will join with you on your return journey. Pass back this way when you return, for I will travel back with you. I want to know if what it is that I have been shown, will indeed come to pass.”

“Look for us before a fortnight, for not long will our journey be.”

Cirdan nodded at Elrond's words, evidently pleased. “You will meet with Galadriel and Celeborn. Bring them my greetings and my blessings, for I do not think that I will see them before they pass into the east.”

“We will do these things you ask of us.” Erestor responded, while Elrond nodded his agreement.

“And Oropher….” Cirdan now moved the topic to someone else, and his expression flashed with a darkening mood, as his eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed.

“He will pass beyond all connection to us, far into the wilds he will diminish. Gil-galad has accepted that he is lost to us forever.” Elrond interjected.

Cirdan closed his eyes as he thought about his response. “No, for even though the path to Oropher will grow ever further, it is not yet veiled to us. Nor do I think that it ever will be. A single thread will bind us to him, and I have little doubt that this thread will fray.”

“That may be so, but it is Celeborn and Galadriel that troubles our High-King the most, and that is why we make our way to them.” Elrond responded.

“What even is the point of our meddling?” Erestor grumbled, his displeasure regarding this whole situation plainly evident. His plate sat before him untouched, and he poured himself another glass of wine. “So they all go, and I can tell you why. It is power that the Lady craves, and Gil-galad knows that her want is for her own crown. Perhaps her name will never be Queen, but that is her aim indeed. I am little sure just what else we could possibly come to know from our time in Harlond.”

“The thirst for power and knowledge-far is a mighty force that can cloud even the mightiest, reducing them to madness. But this is not Galadriel's fate to fall into. That fall will come to others, although their faces are covered in shadows. I can not clearly see who they are in my visions.” Cirdan responded to Erestor's words.

“But what does Galadriel seek, if not her own lands?” Elrond asked.

“She must pass into the east where she is needed now. There will come a time where her eyes are needed there. I only hope that those who need to hear her words the most, are perceptive to what it is she has to say.” Cirdan paused, before he continued. “A desire of lands may drive her to the east, but there is ever more at play here. She is perceptive enough to understand what fate would have in store for us. She goes forth because she must.”

Cirdan motioned for the server to bring another bottle of wine, and once it was brought, he refilled Elrond and Erestor's goblets before he poured his own. Long he drank the strong wine before he spoke again.

“These things that we speak off will become clearer as the years go on. For now, I can only see the future in distorted fragments. But even as so, their impressions cause great worry to settle in my mind. I can not still the disquiet that is slowly building, even though I understand it not.”

Cirdan said no more, and he closed his eyes as if he had drifted off with those thoughts that he alluded to. It was evident to all that dinner was over, but yet the three continued to linger at the table, even after their plates had been taken, and the lone server returned no more. Still they sat, and their minds were heavy from the words that Cirdan had said, even as Elrond and Erestor made small talk amongst themselves.

In the pause of their conversation, the wind could still be heard. It was howling and it caused the branches of the trees to beat upon the windows, but even so, it could not break through the thoughts that held the three in its grasp. But it was now late in the night, and Cirdan finally took his leave, for the time for Erestor and Elrond to leave was growing nearer, and they both needed to rest their minds and bodies before they set off.

Elrond bade Erestor a goodnight and beseeched that he try to get some sleep. He knew he would find none for himself, and he walked quickly through the halls to the room that he had been given. Elrond entered into the candlelit room eager for a reprieve from all thoughts and worries. Even though he had not desired sleep, his mind seemed to grow heavy with the fog of slumber. The bed seemed to beckon him to it, and sleep was strangely calling for him.

Whispers seemed to pull him into slumber, and having not the will to fight what reached for him, Elrond could do no other but drift into the world of dreams. The draw of sleep enveloped him, warm and comforting just like Gil-galad's arms had been when he had made love to him. Elrond fully surrounded to the strange sensations that had flooded through his body, even before his head had settled against the soft pillow and blankets. And in his dream, he found himself within Gil-galad's arms, and he was once again held tightly and lovingly.

Gentle movements of fingers traced their loving care down his body and over him, like the waves of the warm summer sea; comforting, amorous, and sublime they rolled over him in their gentle ripples. Gil-galad's dulcet voice pulled him to ease and called for him to surrender to his will, and Elrond gladly did. His arousal flamed alive with the continuous spell of words that wove into his ears and through his very core, enticing him, binding him to the other. Gil-galad was calling to his soul, and Elrond wanted to do no other but answer that voice.

Kisses like the gentle sea mist washed over him, and Elrond felt as if he were floating on the waves of pure euphoria, rippling far out into the sea. There he floated away from Gil-galad, and he was far atop the rolling white foam from the waves. His body was flooded with the warm and gentle ripples of the sea, as he rose high upon the crests. Up and down his body drifted away, with only the rolling sea around him.

But still that voice called out to him, beckoning for him to ripple right back into his tender embrace. And now it was not the sea that he was floating upon, but instead he was wrapped within the warm embrace of Gil-galad once more. The embrace was ever more soothing, ever more assuring with his growing affection, osculating like the full emotions of knowing what the truest nature of love actually was.

Fingers glided down his body: washing over the planes of his torso, circling around the awakening bud of his nipple, and through the tendrils of his hair. Over him, those fingers danced, flowing with their desire and passion, pulling from him such sweet sensations. His mouth opened slightly, and he exhaled in a moan. Lustful, unabashed, delectable the sound escaped, lured by the masterful touch that washed over his body, like the forceful flowing of the sea that danced over him.

Those lips that had called out his name with such want and reverence, were now wrapped around his arousal, engulfing it with the sweetest of heat and delighting him with the sweetest of friction. Up and down, that silver tongue drew him further and further into the warm waters of the rolling waves, building within him a mounting fervor.

Elrond reached his arms out to his lover, who pulled him down into the dance of his embrace. His body was awash with such pleasure and passion as he wove with Gil-galad beneath the swirling waves above them. The pleasure he was feeling consumed him and caused his heart to swell with the beats of his emotions. Gil-galad had wound behind him, and had breached him. Forcefully he pounded into his body, and Elrond rode each wave of pleasure that was flowing through his body. It was beyond the greatest of sensations that he had ever felt, and he could feel his orgasm building, swelling, just like the great crests of the waves that swept over them.

But now it was not the waves of the sea that were washing over him, but it was instead the ripples of his release. His orgasm was ripped forth, invoking and flowing through him like the madness that had overwhelmed him. Elrond cried out the name of his lover, as his body burned with ecstasy. The sounds of that name echoed within the darkness of his room…

For he was awake now, and the foggy haze of his dream had vanished, leaving him haunted with his desires, and twisted within the blankets of his bed. His clothes were soiled with his release, and with a frown, he disrobed from those clothes and washed himself.

The bright night moon still shone down over Mithlond, for the dawn had not yet come. Elrond was left with the bitterest of knowing that his elation had only been but a dream. Where once he had been content and assured in the warm embrace of love, now only the empty uncertainty of his reality held him tightly within its throes. Where Elrond would usually thank the Valar for granting him such vivid dreams, now he cursed their cruel trick on him. What was even the point of love, if it could be returned back with such cold indifference?

The lingering fog had returned in the night, and it hung over the seaward lands of Lindon, but Elrond cared not to fall back into slumber. He did not need sleep if the nature of his dreams were only meant to haunt him upon waking. He dressed for their early morning departure, although that time was still hours away. But the simple act of keeping busy usually engaged Elrond's mind away from worry, and he yearned for such reprieve.

Beyond the still walls of Cirdan's halls, Elrond stepped into the raging winds that refused to pass over these lands. He frowned at the bitter bite of the cold winds, because he knew that if the winds did not relent, their travel would be tiresome this day. His mood just wasn't ready to face another difficult day of travel. But the way in which the wind blew was to be expected during these late autumn months within the lands of Lindon.

It was as if in dream that Elrond walked along the raging shores. Large jagged rocks jutted around him, the ripples of the gulf pulsed against the rocks. He climbed onto one of the large boulders, and he stood and faced the winds that carried the mist of the water that blew around him. His head went back and his arms opened up, as if he were trying to conjure up a storm. Just like his thoughts that were twisted and swirling, the winds roared around him and Elrond gladly lost himself within the sensations that rushed over him.

He could feel the wind caress his skin, and the mist elicited sensations that enticed him and caused his soul to swell. It was almost as if he were being transported back into his dream. Although he did not want to recall the images and feelings that had washed over him in his dream, his heart just would not let them go. He felt defeated, and opened his eyes to the night covered land around him. Disenchanted Elrond turned from the gulf, and continued on his walk.

His mind was numb, and his body little registered the chill the gripped the land. The cold dark night had left the land under a frost, but he did not hear the crinkling of the breaking icy ground beneath his feet. It was only his heart that pounded with the bittersweet feelings that was able to register to him. He would have liked to push those feelings aside, but Elrond feared locking up his emotions. Even though he could not stop his heart from yearning for a love that he did not know if he would have again, Elrond could smile at the waves that gently brushed upon the shore. The simple pleasures of the land could little pull his attention from Gil-galad, but he wasn't entirely blind to the beauty that was around him.

Here, at the eastern most part of the Gulf of Lune, the waters were like a gentle pool. Even though the wind washed over them, the ripples were gentle, like the smooth glide of a delicate touch over the water's surface. The water was dark, and reflected Ithil's light. In silver strokes, the reflected light danced on the obsidian glass of the water, casting its long impression.

Elrond passed the early hours of this new day in silence, enveloped within the darkness before the dawn. No one in Mithlond stirred behind closed door, and not a traveler passed in or out of the city's closed gate. The landscape lay under the dark mantle of night, and the moon and stars were now clouded over. It was only the cries of the wind, mighty and terrible, that alone stirred across these slumbering lands.

If all went well, they would reach the gates of Harlond within two days time. He figured that it would actually be late within the night in which they would finally knock upon the southern city's gates. At any rate, they had a very long day of travel ahead of them, and for that, Elrond was little excited for this day to start.

Long idle eyes wished the troubled night a silent goodbye, for the time to depart Mithlond was nigh. The new day was dawning, and soon the western road that would lead to Harlond would open up to him. Elrond sighed aloud to the crying winds alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Tori Amos song "Pandora's Aquarium" inspired the dream sequence in this chapter.  
> Not beta read and sorry for the errors


	3. Chapter 3

Elrond pushed through the wind, and made his way to the stables where he knew that his traveling party by now would be waiting. Upon entering the wooden building, his eyes first went to his horse, which was already packed and saddled, and stood ready for the day’s travel. Erestor was by the side of his own horse, and was finishing with fastening his bags to the saddle. His grey eyes regarded Elrond curiously when he had entered, and held within their depths the subtle knowing that indeed something was very amiss with Elrond.

“How went your night?” Erestor asked, not missing a beat when it came to Elrond’s troubles. The look of rest was also etched within Erestor's eyes, for they were bright, and his lips were quick to smile.

Elrond returned Erestor’s friendly gesture, and he smiled kindly to him. He minded to relax his crashing stream of thoughts, and he steadied his breath, feigning control and order within his spinning mind and heart.

“A quick and gentle sleep came to me. I am rested and I feel the pull of travel on my soul once more. I am eager to get to Harlond.” Elrond answered, for what he said was at least true about his want of travel. The sights of the road would surely capture his attention this day, and the worry of his heart surely would subside.

Elrond saw that Erestor's eyes moved from him to focus on something that was behind him. Elrond turned to see that Círdan had came now to see them off. He moved with a certain sadness this morning, as if laden with some worry or concern that weighed him down. Elrond thought that perhaps he must have thought all night about the fractions that were diving their people, and he wondered if Círdan even was able to take rest through the night.

But if exhaustion had came to find Círdan, his voice did not reflect this in the slightest. Indeed as he moved closer to them, his eyes shone a little brighter, although wrapped they ever were with the pains of the ages. “Go with peace, and go with safety, and may Anor and Ithil be a constant light unto your path that ensures you go and return safely.”

Cirdan said as he came to stand right by them. His words were warm with his caring, and with the genuine friendship that he offered to both Elrond and Erestor.

His ancient eyes regarded them kindly, and whatever sadness had consumed him long through the night was now replaced with his care and his warmth. Círdan handed to both Erestor and Elrond wrapped bundles of provisions for the road. They accepted the offerings gladly, for the food in Mithlond was as good as the host who was seeing them off.

“I will look for you in the passing weeks, and I will be ready to travel with you to see Gil-galad. There is much we must discuss, so I will look with urgency for your arrival back to my halls.”

They accepted his blessings and they promised that they would see him soon. And then they were once again on the road. Through the winding streets of Mithlond they passed under an awaking light of the rising sun. The sky was dark to the west in which they would soon be traveling to, and to the east, the sky was blue and upon it was the streaks of the vibrant colors of the day's awakenings.

They passed over a long bridge that spawned over the edges of the gulf, and the beginning of the river Lhûn. Here, the waters flowed like a dark and glistening torrent, silver strings flickered upon the obsidian surface of the waters, reflecting the wispy moon that had not yet faded with this morning's awakening light. Elrond let the water capture his fancy, for he very much liked the way that Ithil could cast its light and imprint itself on other things, even though it was so very far away. Elrond wished that he too had Ithil’s power, for he then would cast the want for him deep within Gil-galad’s heart and soul forever. And this love that Gil-galad would have for him would then be imprinted for all the ages, never to leave his King’s heart again.

In the early hours of the dawn's twilight, the road they travelled on lay under the lingering darkness of the early morning fog. Ithil was beginning to dim before them, and the stars had long since faded. Yonder, on the eastern horizon, the vibrant colors of the awakening sunrise painted the sky. Their colors were inviting, inspiring, and hinted that the day would be pleasant, despite the coldness of the season. Despite Elrond’s jaded demeanor, the beauty of Arda once again fully captured his fancy. He was grateful that even despite the horrors that they had lived through, beauty was still to be had in their lands.

Here in the southern reaches of Lindon, the brown grass of late autumn was a little frosted over, and the trees grew ever sparser in these lands. Great wide planes speckled with large boulders opened up around them, and the wind was even more forceful and hindering to them. This southward road had the most potential for danger, and Elrond could feel a collective energy that pulsated between the guards. He knew however that the vigil of the guards would be on high alert this day, and because of this, he feared his mind would only turn with thoughts of Gil-galad.

Gil-galad’s beautiful eyes flashed through his mind, and even despite his disquiet, Elrond smiled, glad that he had at least known what it was like to taste the one he loved, even if his lips would never be claimed by Gil-galad again. His dissatisfaction and mood had changed with the landscape, and truly, Elrond felt more jovial and the excitement of his task finally was able to penetrate to his mind.

Morning broke and did so with the promise of a beautiful day. This day's travel was much like yesterday's had been. Long was the road that they travelled on which led to Harlond, and the party knew that they would not reach it this day. As Anor climbed higher into the sky, the long brown grasses began to drip the frost that had held them captive, and Elrond could hear the dripping of water, chiming as a thousand bells from the landscape all around them.

At mid-day, they stopped to allow their horses to take the rest that they needed now. And both Erestor and Elrond decided that they too wanted to eat. They unpacked the provisions that Círdan had given them, and their eyes delighted at what was held within the bags. Fruits and berries, and bread and cheeses, along with a flask of wine came into their view. Happily, and with a hunger that they had not realized had crept over them, they began to eat, and they shared the meal with their guards.

The mood during lunch was jovial, and Elrond found himself laughing at Erestor’s insight into their travel. Despite his somewhat jaded and miffed mindset about this task they had been sent on, the road agreed with Erestor. Elrond delighted to see his usually reserved and quiet friend open up and finally speak openly about what was in the depths of mind. By the end of the meal, they all were in tears from laughing so hard, and Elrond wished that this moment could forever be.

Back on the road, the day progressed in the endless hours of travel. What once had been the promise of a beautiful day, had changed to that of whisper of a distant storm that was fast approaching. The sun disappeared behind thick and copious clouds of grey. Long they were, and they spawned the entire horizon before them. Soon, the afternoon turned with its sky of grey and a wind that blew in from the sea from the west. The wind was bitter, cold, and had a bite that was annoying and hindering to all that it encountered. If not for the wind, the afternoon would have been pleasant, even despite the grey and cloudy sky that hid Anor from their views.

With each passing mile, the howling of the wind grew and intensified, and Elrond and Erestor exchanged nervous glances, as both knew that a storm was indeed blowing in from the west. The grasses bowed down with the might of the wind, and the thunder rolled in the distance as it grew louder and louder. Flashes of lightning lit the clouds on the horizon. It was unmistakable what was coming for them. Soon, travel would be too treacherous, so the decision was made to make camp for the remainder of the evening.

With a quick and hurried pace, the party was soon to make a shelter. And not too soon after they had finished, the first of the icy drops of rain began to fall around them. The wind howled and nipped at their bodies, and soon the deluge from the storm began to fall from the heavens. Cold shards of rain that felt as pellets of ice, assaulted the land around them. The sound was piercing, ringing out loud all around them, and there was no mistaking that winter had now came to their seaward home.

Huddled under their shelter, Elrond pulled his cloak tighter around his frame, and he watched in almost a trance as the lightning lit the landscape around them, briefly, violently, continuously. The storm was so mesmerizing, and it demanded everyone’s attention. Not a word was spoken between the party that camped under the small shelter, for the storm’s voice was far too powerful for anyone to break it.

For what seemed like a frozen hour, the storm was mighty in its manifestation. But like all great powers, it too died down, and left behind only a gentle mist with a wind that almost seemed to nip playfully at their noses. Firewood was brought from under the bags that had kept them hidden from the cold rain, and now a fire could be lit.

Elrond could see that the land had been transformed from the storm into an icy landscape. The fire danced across the surface of the ice covered grasses and on their shelter. It was almost whimsical, in its stark and cold beauty. For the sake of their horses, the party decided to remain camped for the rest of the night, although not a single one of them wanted or needed to take rest.

Now that the wind was less angry, and the quiet of the night had gripped the lands, Elrond began to tell them stories of lore to pass the night. The tale he picked this night, was about a maiden who had lived in Doriath and her love for one who never cared to call for her. And Elrond told the tale as it had came to him from a colleague he had worked with in the healing wings of Gil-galad’s citadel.

For hours, Elrond told her tale, embellished with the wonderment of what was the forests around Doriath. For Elrond loved most to speak about the forest that hid Thingol’s kingdom, and the enchantment of that long lost land had cast its shadow into his mind. Even though he had never seen the forests with his own eyes, the detail in which they had been told to him, impressed upon his imagination very much. Interwoven within the tale, was Elrond’s own sad laments of his love for Gil-galad. It made the story truer, deeper, and ensnarled the listeners, who were eager to hear more of the story.

When finally the story had ended, Elrond could see tears glistening in the eyes of the listeners. Even Erestor cared not to hid his emotions, for the story was moving as it was sorrowful. Although the sun was not yet to rise for many hours still, the group decided that they could travel now, for the wind was still, and Ithil shown bright and without hinderance, and illuminated the ice covered lands around them.

Quickly, they were packed and ready to go. Elrond let his eyes fall to the road before them. Even under the light of the moon, Elrond could tell that it still twisted long, and it was covered in frost. He exhaled, and he could see his breath dance through the dark air. He wished for the warming rays of the sun to make haste and find them. But Elrond knew that still many hours stood between him and his want.

When the sun did rise, the party had already traveled many miles, and yet they still had far to go. They pushed their horses harder this day, in an attempt to make up for time that they had lost to yesterday’s storm. Elrond knew within his mind that they would be lucky to reach Harlond before nightfall however.

Just around mid-day, they once again paused, but only for their horses to take water and food. Elrond stretched, glad to be off his horse, if but just for a moment.

“Do you not wonder what it is that we may actually come to learn during our time in the company of Galadriel and Celeborn?” Erestor asked, and his voice revealed that he was fully pondering their task at hand. “I know that something is pulling us apart, and perhaps it is not just old hurts that still whisper from the memories of yesteryear. What if something else, something far more sinister, has returned to these lands and would now whisper to us, and cause us to fracture?”

Elrond fully turned his attention to Erestor, and his mouth slightly opened as he took in Erestor’s question. He hadn’t stopped to think that perhaps their watchful peace was over, and that perhaps what once had haunted their lands had indeed returned.

“That is a possibility.” Elrond began to answer. “Although those who can look into our future days have not sounded any such alarm.”

“I know Elrond, but I can not believe that we will be left to days that are found in joy and in wonderment. I can not help but think that we will once again know the bitter times of strife.”

“Erestor, reflect not on what may come to be. This meeting is only one of learning if and why Galadriel and Celeborn head to the east.”

“It’s obvious that they will go, and its obvious why. Galadriel wants her own lands, and Celeborn would never keep her from achieving what she wants. As for me, I simply cannot still my heart. I worry about something, although I do not know what it is.”

“The visions that the Valar give to me have not reviled any cause for concern, Erestor. But I do not fear that Galadriel and Celeborn will be lost to us. I think the words that Cirdan had spoken are indeed true. Galadriel passes into the east because she must, and she and Celeborn will be eyes that we need beyond the mountains.”

Erestor’s deep grey eyes regarded Elrond and they showed that he was pondering his words. It was as if he wanted to say more, but was caught in a stupor of uncertainty. But both he and Elrond saw that the guards were readying the horses for departure, and as such, their time for pause had now ended, for the time of travel was once again on them.

By the time that Ithil had outshone Anor, and the wind had once again brought the unbearable cold out from the sea, the small entourage had reached the outermost edges of Harlond. The outer gate to the settlement was just beyond the bend of the road, and their tired hearts were grateful that their travel had finally ended. Just before they reached the closed gate, the sentries of Galadriel and Celeborn met them, and with a warm welcome they opened up the doors of the gate, allowing them entrance into the southern city.

Once within the gates, Elrond and Erestor dismounted, and they watched as their horses were led away to the stables. With the beckoning of a guard, Elrond and Erestor followed him, and they passed slowly through the empty and winding streets of the city. Glowing lanterns were fastened to the trees and on the various buildings that they passed beneath. The gentle candlelight lit their path as they made their way to the halls of the Lord and Lady of Harlindon.

The road that led to the central hall was paved of cobblestone, and wound around many gardens and homes of the inhabitants who called this settlement home. Many of the windows had been closed because of the cold evening, but despite that, melodic singing still filtered out from the buildings that housed the residents. As Elrond listened to the singing, he mused that the name for the lands of Lindon to be most appropriate. The harmonious singing warmed the hearts of both Elrond and Erestor, even as the cold wind continued to blow from the sea across the land.

Galadriel's and Celeborn's halls were still lit, and despite the late hour of their arrival, quite a few of their people were present in the entrance. They regarded Elrond and Erestor with kindness, masked with their wariness, but there was no unfriendliness here, save for the silence that seemed to drown out the howling wind outside.

A few guards were posted around the entrance hall, and only a few candles still burned in the grand candelabras that hang from the walls and hung down from the ceiling. But despite the lack of light that caused the details of the room to be obscured, to Elrond’s eyes, the halls were simply beautiful, even as the were wrapped in the mystery of their details.

Despite the hour of the night that found them finally in Harlond, Galadriel and Celeborn were there to greet them. Tall and grave they stood, both like frozen mountains wrapped in icy snow. Galadriel's deep blue eyes were welcoming, and she slightly smiled when she greeted them. Celeborn, too smiled his greeting, but unlike Galadriel, his came with no words.

“Well met, Elrond, Erestor.” Her voice was deep but melodic, warm and welcoming with the words she said.

“Greetings Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn.” Elrond replied. “We come on business from the High-King, and as such, would request a meeting with you.”

“Certainly.” Celeborn answered. “In two day’s time, we will meet to discuss Gil-galad’s thoughts, for you arrive late, and tomorrow is already promised I regret to say.”

“Thank you, my Lord.” Elrond replied.

“Shall I call for a late meal to be brought to you?” Celeborn asked, as he extended his hospitality to his guests.

“No, that will not be necessary.” Elrond answered when he saw that Erestor shook his head no to the question. He had little hunger this night as well, despite not taking a mid-day meal. What he really wanted to do was wash the miles of the road from his body.

“Even so, I will have some refreshments brought to your rooms. And.” Celeborn added as he looked them both over. “I will see that warm baths be drawn for you both. Now, let our butler show you to your quarters, for the hour is late this night, and the miles of the road lay heavy on your brow.”

Elrond and Erestor politely exchanged words of good night to their hosts, before they turned to follow the butler to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. He said no words to them as they walked through the halls, and with his eyes only, indicated to where each room that they would be staying in. Elrond wished Erestor a good night, and then he entered his room, where he was glad to finally be alone.

The room that had been given to Elrond for his stay was expansive, and it was decorated with the themes of the sea. Driftwood was carved into a beautiful headboard, and the sheets on the bed were a light blue, and the color almost reminded him of sea-foam. He liked the room, and he felt very comfortable in it.

Elrond removed his boots, and then removed his outer garments, before he changed into a soft gown. He laid himself upon the very soft bed, and he stretched out, as he thoroughly enjoyed the comfortable support that wrapped around his body. Even as his mind relaxed, his mood become ever dour. He couldn’t stop his mind from drifting to Gil-galad, and he couldn’t help but wonder if someone else was within his arms.

Here he was alone, and dejected, miles away from his home where his anguish stemmed from. His task should have been the only thing that was crossing his mind, and not his worry about Gil-galad. Elrond felt annoyed, and his mood grew ever dour. Elrond’s thoughts only stopped when he heard a knocking on his door. He bade the knocker to enter, and he watched as a servant left a tray filled with food and drink on a table within the room. Some other servants had entered, and Elrond saw that they went into the bathroom, where within they were busying themselves with drawing his bath, just as Celeborn had promised.

Once they had left, Elrond snacked on the food that had been brought to him, for he did have some hunger this night despite what his mind had told him. Once he had his fill, he went into the bathroom, where he was quick to wash. He had debated about lounging in the bath water, but the weariness from his travels called him to rest now. And there, finally between the blankets, did Elrond find the restful slumber that had eluded him for many days now.

\- - - -

The morning came with the calls of the seagulls that chased the lingering eventide. Even though hardly a soul stirred within Harlond at this hour, Elrond had already risen and he had walked the empty streets of this southern city. He had passed in wonderment under lamps that dimmed as daylight became brighter. But the beautify of the city did not call to him, as did the lonely banks of the water's shore.

He now sat alone at the shore, and his eyes mindlessly watched the rippling of the waves. Just across the gulf, was the object of his desire, who both caused great comfort and great turmoil to crash within his heart. Despite the peaceful night that had found him, where he had wonderfully been spared from thoughts of Gil-galad, this morning he felt the heavy mantle of his longing for him.

With the heaviness in his heart, Elrond felt a melody rise within his soul. Before he even realized what he was doing, his voice began to sing out the words that now moved across his heart and within his mind.

“Starlight, guide my feet to thee. For in these times of doubt, I can not see. And when this time of sorrow finally passes me, strength will I find, when I finally have been set free. Upon thy brow, would happiness settle once more. And I too will find what I had known before. I will be no longer lost in shadows dark, but instead my soul will soar. For you will be before my eyes, and I will hold you yet once more.”

Restless had been his nights as of late, and his heart held the disquiet of his weariness. He wasn't tired however, despite the weariness of his mind. Elrond shook his head, trying his hardest to dispel the trance that Gil-galad had him under. He had work to do tomorrow, and he needed a clear mind. But still his eyes could only linger on the distant horizon where he imagined just what Gil-galad was doing at this time. Was he alone, or had his night found him within the arms of another? A sharp pain of uncertainty cut through his heart, for it ached for him, and his fingers yearned to touch him.

Lost within his reflections, Elrond did not notice that another had come beside him. It was not until he had seated himself right beside him, was Elrond aware that he was no longer alone. He instantly recognized who had come to him. Thranduil, son of Oropher, who he thought had already led a group of the disenchanted out to the east, and away from the Noldor forever.

“Elrond, it is with gladness that I see you again, for it has been far too long.” Thranduil called out his greeting, and even though Elrond was surprised to see him, it was evident that Thranduil was not.

“Thranduil, it pleases me to see you too, but I thought that you had already departed these shores and headed to the east with your father.”

Thranduil's lips were slow to curve to smile, but once they did, Elrond could see the friendliness that he remembered so well from Thranduil. “It would seem here I still remain.”

Elrond's laughter was carried away on the wind, and he too let a smile cover his face.

Thranduil took in Elrond’s reaction, before he then resumed speaking to him. “I was told that you had arrived here late last night, and so I had to seek you out, for I kindly remember you. Please pardon me if I have disturbed you, for I meant not to intrude on this interlude that you have sought out this morning.”

Elrond could tell that Thranduil was studying him, and just how much he was able to read him, Elrond did not know. He knew that Thranduil was very astute, and he minded to check his emotions, as he tried to adopt an expressionless facade.

But by the look that Thranduil gave him, Elrond could tell that the other had not been fooled.

“What bothers you, Elrond?” Thranduil asked with a gaze that told Elrond that he expected an answer to his question.

Elrond sighed, and he slightly shook his head, as yet once again he was being asked what troubled his mind. He hated that he was so transparent, and he noted that he simply needed to mask his emotions better while he was abroad.

“I fear for the stability of our lands. We have guarded this watchful peace for many years, and now it seems that pieces are falling into place that would threaten our strength and our union.” He tried to present a convincing lie to Thranduil, but the look within Thranduil's eyes told him that he had not been fooled.

“That may be so, but there is still more to it, I think.” Thranduil's intense eyes were on him, scrutinizing him, but he decided not to press Elrond further for information that he was not yet ready to divulge. Even though he knew Elrond, the two had never developed a strong and close friendship, but instead, they had long remained as colleagues who had studied the healing arts together.

Instead, of opening up more to Thranduil, Elrond kept his silence on what really stormed within his mind, and he turned his eyes back out to the rolling waves of the gulf that was before him.

Together they sat in silence, until Elrond's curiosity got the better of him, and the information that he wanted to know roared within his mind. “Tell me, Thranduil, have you continued on with studying the healing arts?” Elrond inquired on the subject that had brought them together, many years ago.

“I have, yes, and am currently under the tutelage of a master healer who had served King Thingol. She knows much, and I am honored to study with her. Although, I do miss working and studying with you. You taught and showed me so much.”

Elrond smiled, and he recalled the years that he had studied with him, back when Thranduil dwelled in Gil-galad’s halls. Thranduil was a talented healer, and he was pleased to hear that he continued on with the art.

“I too continue to study the healing arts, although my official duties have me working as Gil-galad’s counsellor. But you already know that.” Elrond said.

“Yes, and I know that you are here on official business from the High-King.” Thranduil replied. “Although it seems to me that you would much rather be back in the hall’s of our king.”

Thranduil’s words caught Elrond off-guard, and he choked, before he was able to regain his composure. He let his mind run over Thranduil’s words, and he was intent now to change the subject to anything but him.

“Will you soon depart these lands, and join your father to the east?” Elrond asked, hoping Thranduil would take the bate and reveal more to him on the matter. The truth of the matter though, was that this was a topic that Elrond was very much interested in.

Thranduil closed his eyes, and he understood that Elrond little wanted to speak about himself today. But the topic that Elrond now moved to was of a deep and sorrowful issue to Thranduil. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to open up to Elrond about it all, even though they were acquaintances. It was true that they shared some details of their lives with one another, but that had been so long ago. He knew however, that what he did was the business of the High-King, and as such, his actions were Elrond’s business as well.

He breathed deeply before he answered Elrond’s question. “Yes soon will I leave, for I can not leave Oropher’s side.”

Thranduil turned his gaze back on Elrond, and it was evident that Elrond had touched upon a great sorrow within Thranduil's heart.

“Even though I will go to the east with my kin, there are those who will not. A part of my heart will stay right here in Lindon.”

“Your sister stays?” Elrond asked with surprise at Thranduil's words.

“Sadly, yes, she will stay in Lindon, for she is now dead to our father. He has little love for those who would bind themselves to the Noldor.”

Elrond's eyes went wide, and he regarded Thranduil more closely now. Indeed he was dejected, for it radiated throughout his body and seemed etched within his eyes. Elrond could tell that through many a night Thranduil had fought within his mind over the course of what choice he would make. Even now, Thranduil still looked like that battle of choice still ragged within his heart and soul.

“But you, Thranduil? You do not hold the hate that consumes Oropher, so why do you depart from those who love you, and from the lands that you have called home for many happy and peaceful years? Why go into the uncertainties of the wilds?”

“The choice was not an easy one to make, but I know that deep within my heart that my father needs me. Even though I have seen him survive so much, I have seen his heart harden to that of a mere shadow of what he once was. I know that if he is completely severed from his family, that he will completely lose his soul. I know this Elrond. I fear for him, and I know that he needs me. I simply can not be torn asunder from him.”

Although Elrond did not agree with Thranduil’s choice, he understood the reasoning. Family was a strong tie, and even though Thranduil was grown, the connection he had with Oropher was strong. Elrond envied the bond that Thranduil and Oropher shared, for he wished that he too could have relished in the shadow of his father.

“When do you leave?” Elrond asked him, words tinged with the sadness of knowing that even more people would depart from the lands of Lindon.

“We leave in a month's time. There will be many who join with me, and together we will pass into the east, beyond Gil-galad's keep. Out in the wilds, we will meet up with Oropher and the host that he has led. But do not look to this as a goodbye of forever. I would not think that the fates would grant that to us, despite what my father wants. Remember me, when times of trouble find you, and remind Gil-galad that he has a friend in me.”

“I suppose your words will ring true, for the fates of all seem interwoven, and even in this peace, my heart can little settle, for I know that it is a but an illusion.”

Thranduil's beautiful smile pulled Elrond from his gloomy thoughts, and he moved closer to him. “I will miss our times studying the healing arts together. You taught me much, and I will never forget that Elrond. For what kindness you have shown me, and for all that you taught me, know that I am forever indebted. Even if into the wilds I have seemed to vanish, know you this, I am forever your friend and ally, and always will be.”

Elrond smiled at Thranduil's words, and in his heart, he knew that what he said would indeed ring true. Thranduil was ever a kindred spirit, and he knew that he would answer whatever call he may make to him in future days come.

Thranduil abruptly stood, and he kept his eyes out on the rolling waves of the gulf. His long and unbraided hair blew within the crests of the wind. Elrond could tell that Thranduil's own mind was troubled, and he mused on those thoughts that troubled him still.

Elrond also stood, and it was then that Thranduil's gaze moved from the flowing waters, and onto him. Elrond could see that his face was unreadable now, and his bright eyes had grown darker, like the stormy clouded skies of winter. He did not speak his words of goodbye, but he gestured them to Elrond. Elrond too returned the wordless valediction, and once again he was alone.

The unexpected reunion with Thranduil lifted Elrond’s jaded heart just a little. But still the storm within his heart seemed to mirror the choppy waves of the sea that was before him. He knew that he shouldn’t let his woeful obsessions drive him any further, for he was here on official business of the High-King, and Elrond little wanted the inhabitants of Harlond to think him of him as anything less than pleasant.

He mulled over Thranduil’s words, and he was sad to hear that Thranduil as well would be leaving the lands of Lindon. Although he knew that Thranduil would leave with the host of the Sindar, the confirmation made him sadder than he thought it would. With a long cast gaze, Elrond looked out to the sea, and he took the choppy waves in. The water was as grey as the winter sky, and the sun was hidden behind grey and long clouds.

No longer feeling the want to spend his day by the shore, Elrond walked slowly back to Celeborn’s and Galadriel’s halls. He took in the sights along the winding streets of the settlement. Unlike earlier this morning when he had walked these streets, now they were filled with people who greeted him and Elrond minded to be as pleasant and charming as he could be.

His meeting with Galadriel and Celeborn wasn’t scheduled until tomorrow, and Elrond was unsure how he would spend the rest of his day here in Harlond. He knew that lunch would be commencing soon, and he wondered what Erestor was doing or if he would be present at the dining hall. Elrond had greatly enjoyed Erestor’s presence through their travels, and he missed his presence now.

Back in the halls of the Lord and Lady of Harlindon, Elrond went straight to his rooms. He shut the door behind him, and went into the bathroom. There, he let his hand skim over the bath water that had been drawn for him this morning. Elrond disrobed quickly, as he was eager to relax within the warm water that beckoned to his weary body. Around the tub were all kinds of bath oils and salts, but he cared not to use any of them. As he lowered himself into the warm water, Elrond instantly felt his body relax, as if the water itself held a spell over him.

As Elrond lounged, the memories of a dream came back to him, and he felt a certain deja vu wash over him. He could almost feel Gil-galad’s hand roam over him, touching him, and bringing his arousal to life. Absentmindedly, he reached down between his legs, and he grasped his awakening length within his hand. Languidly at first, he began to stroke his cock, while he let Gil-galad’s face materialize within his mind.

A smile spread across his face, and as he moved his hand quicker, his erection sprang more to life. His fingers moved across his sensitive head, and he felt a shudder deep within his core. Elrond imagined that it was Gil-galad’s hands that were bringing him pleasure, and the fire in his loin burned even stronger.

Quicker, Elrond’s movement grew, and he closed his eyes and rolled his head back onto the edge of the tub. Sighs began to escape his lips, which had parted as his pleasure grew. Up and down, Elrond’s hand moved along his shaft, as his mounting orgasm built within. Within his mind it was not his hand, but was instead Gil-galad’s own long and mighty fingers that brought his body to life. And within his mind he heard Gil-galad’s voice whisper in his ear. Words of passion and of lust flooded his mind, and before Elrond realized it, his finger was pushing into his bottom.

His long finger stroked his inner wall, deep within, and even as good as that felt, he wanted and needed more. Another finger was pushed into his greedy hole, and in Elrond’s mind it was Gil-galad who was preparing him for better things to come. Deeper, Elrond pushed his fingers in, scissoring, stretching as if preparing himself for Gil-galad’s cock. And soon another finger was pushed within, and Elrond gasped when he finally found his hidden spot, deep within, that made him shudder and gasp.

Twisting his wrist, Elrond found the best angle that allowed him to hit that sensitive spot, and his other hand brought sweet friction around his cock. The waves of the water washed over him, and he was back in that dream, where he had been rippling on the waves with Gil-galad, who wound his body around him, engulfing him in his sweetest of embraces. Faster his hand moved up and down his shaft, and Elrond’s moans grew louder, even though his fingers could little satisfy what his body craved. But he could no longer formulate his thoughts, as he gave into his orgasm.

Gil-galad’s name was on Elrond’s lips when his orgasm spilled from his body. Within the water, he rode out the waves of his release, as the pleasure rippled and reverberated deep within. His heart fluttered, as it was flooded with the emotions that held his soul in captivity. And even as the wonderful sensations of his orgasm pulsated with pleasure, his mind turned over with the sadness that he was so far away from the one he loved, without the understanding of what their relationship was.

Elrond felt a sadness and an emptiness fill him, and his heart became pained. A sort of shame crept over him, and he hastily stood, and got out of the bath. With a heart that was numb, and a mind that was blank, he dressed himself and then combed out his hair. Across the room, Elrond saw himself reflected in a mirror, but he turned away, not even wanting to look at his own pathetic reflection.

\- - - -

Evening finally came to the lands by the southern sea shore, and did so with an invitation to dinner with Galadriel and Celeborn. Elrond was grateful for the distraction of company this night, and he was glad that he would be dining with them. He had spent the reminder of the afternoon alone within his rooms, and he had failed to dull the raging emotions that kept him captive within his mind. Now that the time for dinner was on him, Elrond’s heart was weary, but his mind was flooded with the anticipation of company and of distraction. It was elating, and he walked with a haste to join the other dinners.

On entering the dining hall, Elrond’s eyes first went to Erestor, who was already within the dining hall. Erestor stood facing him, although his eyes held the attention of something other, and he was already drinking from a goblet filled with a deep red wine. Elrond let his eyes scan the room, and he saw that Galadriel and Celeborn were not yet present.

“Good evening Erestor.” Elrond called out to his friend, for he was glad to finally see him again. He was not sure what Erestor had been up to this day, and he was curious to find out.

“Elrond!” Erestor replied. “You simply must try the wine.” He added with a smile on his face. “This is already my second glass, for it is the best that I’ve ever had. I do wonder what it is.”

Elrond returned the smile, and he allowed Erestor to lead him to where the wine was being poured. Elrond accepted a goblet from a server, and with Erestor’s beckoning, he took a drink of the rich red liquid. A wonderful full and zesty taste washed over his tongue, and Elrond had to agree with Erestor’s assessment of the wine.

Elrond turned his attention back to Erestor, and he noticed that his gaze kept moving back to a lady who was across the room. She was speaking with two other people, who Elrond recognized as counsellors to the Lord and Lady of Harlindon. Elrond knew her not, and he doubted that Erestor knew who she was either.

“Well, tell me what you think of the wine.” Erestor said, as his attention was now back on Elrond.

“Yes, this is very good wine indeed.” Elrond stated before he took another drink, and he watched as Erestor smiled, before he moved his gaze once again. Erestor’s eyes and mind were preoccupied, but then his glass went dry, and he went to have it refilled. A chuckle escaped Elrond’s lips, and he felt jovial this night and grateful for this wonderful distraction.

“Elrond, good evening.” Thranduil’s dulcet voice pulled Elrond to turn to him and away from Erestor. His green eyes shown with the warmth of his greeting.

Elrond smiled his greeting, glad to see that Thranduil as well had been invited to this dinner tonight. Thranduil wore a tunic of blue, trimmed with silver, and grey leggings tucked into high boots of black. His long silver hair was unbraided, and his eyes were bright and clear and no longer held the trepidation that he felt about his uncertain future. He looked stunning, but to Elrond, no-one compared to Gil-galad.

“How did your day go, Thranduil?” Elrond asked, curious what had kept him busy this day.

“Good enough, I suppose. I was kept in dialogue all afternoon with Celeborn, and some of the Lords who will join my father. I don’t even know why I had to be present through it all. I simply care not for such politics, and Oropher’s decision really has nothing to do with me.” Thranduil smiled, and his eyes shone with a playful light that Elrond wished he too could have.

Elrond wondered if he would come to learn of what was discussed in the meeting from Celeborn tomorrow, because what was discussed also concerned Gil-galad. He felt a tinge in his heart at the divide that was growing between his people. Instead of unifying, the Eldar were only growing further and further apart, and nothing could bring them together. Perhaps it was only an illusion that they were ever united however. Some wounds were indeed too strong to ever heal, but Elrond hadn’t suspected that Celeborn too held some of those prejudices, and that he too wished to leave the service of the High-King.

“And you Elrond, how went your day?”

“Pleasant, for the lands here are beautiful, even at the start of winter.” He motioned for Thranduil to follow him as he spoke, for he needed to refill his wine.

“Try this wine, Thranduil.” And Elrond watched as Thranduil was handed a glass of the delicious red wine.

“It’s such a good wine that I fear it will all be gone before dinner is even to start. Let me know what you think of it, Thranduil.” Elrond said, while he watched Thranduil take a sip of it.

Thranduil didn’t respond, but he only sipped his wine, and his eyes seem to pierce through Elrond’s soul as if he had questions that he very much wanted to know the answer to. If he were about to pry into Elrond’s business, Thranduil didn’t get the chance, because Celeborn and Galadriel now entered the dining room.

Both were dressed in whites and silvers, and they both wore mithril circlets on their brows. Galadriel’s hair flowed down her back in waves of golden silk, and her eyes were clear and bright, and held within them wisdom beyond comprehension. Grave Celebron and Galadriel ever were, but they smiled politely, and their faces held the warmth of their welcome.

Everyone turned to them when they entered, and they moved to their seats once the Lord and Lady did. Elrond found himself seated to Celeborn’s right, and to his left was Thranduil, and Erestor was to Thranduil’s right. Galadriel was seated next to Celeborn, and the lady who had caught Erestor’s fancy was seated next to Galadriel. The counsellors took the other seats at the table. The table was just set for ten this night, and Elrond was a little surprised that the dinner was not more intimate, but he was grateful at all that he got to dine with the Lord and the Lady.

Conversation began almost immediately, for Galadriel was quick to welcome all to the dinner. And soon enough, the food was brought in with plate after plate, and bottles of wines that went around the table as each goblet was filled or refilled. Elrond watched with amusement the dining precession, and it reminded him a little of the grand dinners that were had in the halls of Gil-galad. He wished he were back there, dining with Gil-galad, but he quickly dispelled any thoughts of his king.

Celeborn turned to Elrond, and his face was kind, although his eyes looked tired, worried even. But he spoke not of what was really on his mind, and instead chose a different topic at hand.

“Thranduil told me that you looked a little weary this morning when he saw you by the shore. It reminded me of the shadow that I saw in your eyes when you arrived here.”

Celeborn face showed his concern. “Do not tell me that your duties to the High-King are too taxing. I know you are rather young to be a counsellor to the High-King, but Elrond, there is hardly any in all these lands that equal your intellect and cunning. And the foresight that you possess is beyond equal. Gil-galad needs you very much.”

Elrond smiled, pleased that Celeborn had missed the mark. He was a little annoyed though, that Thranduil had spoken of him in such a way with Celeborn, but Elrond knew that Thranduil was very close with Celeborn, and as such, hardly anything passed between one without the other knowing.

“Yes, Celeborn, I must admit that this task that I have been appointed by the High-King is a little new and strange for me, but I am learning to accept whatever it is that I am asked to do in the service of the King.”

“Well, Gil-galad is lucky to have you in his service.” And Celeborn’s voice trailed off as if his mind brought him somewhere else. “You know Elrond, I would not mind having you in my service. Ah, but this is not the time to discuss such matters, for that will wait tomorrow. I already know what information Gil-galad seeks.”

Elrond was a little surprised with what Celeborn stated to him, as the thought of leaving Gil-galad’s service had never even crossed his mind. Dispelling the thoughts, he took a bite of his food, and he allowed the delicious food to dance upon his senses. He held much hunger this night, and he hungrily ate up his food.

Now that Celeborn’s conversation went to another, Elrond turned his attention to Thranduil. Thranduil had been quiet this evening, having said not a word to Erestor or to him, and he hadn’t touched his food. All Thranduil had done this dinner was refill his wine glass again and again, which hadn’t been lost on Elrond. His deep green eyes seemed stormy as if his mind was despondent over his father’s decision to leave the lands of Lindon.

As if Thrandul could feel the weight of Elrond’s gaze on him, he turned his attention to Elrond. He regarded Elrond only briefly before he sat his wine glass down and began a conversation. “So Celeborn has shared with you a bit of today’s topic from our meeting.” Thranduil took another drink from his glass, and his green eyes locked with Elrond’s.

“Yes he did, for he told me that you were worried about me, for my weariness had impressed upon you some great concern.”

“It is the truth, for I can feel a weariness in your soul, and I believe that this weariness has nothing to do with our departure from Lindon.”

Elrond didn’t respond, but his eyes went to his dinner plate, and he gripped his wine glass tightly before he took a deep drink from it.

“This weariness is everywhere now.” Thranduil continued. “And I little believe that a change of scenery will fix anything, but will only bring more complications and trials. I know that you have the gift of foresight, and I would have to believe that you sense this discord as well.”

Thranduil grumbled now, for it was evident that he little cared for the decisions that his Lords had made regarding their future days. Elrond was pleased to see that Thranduil was far too distracted this night to interlope into the matters of his heart, and for that, Elrond was very grateful.

“You stopped in Mithlond, did you not?” Thranduil asked as he motioned for more wine to be poured.

“We did, yes?” Elrond answered.

“So Cirdan is to be involved in this all?”

“I do not know why he would not be. You know that Gil-galad holds his council very dear.” Elrond responded, and he wondered just what Thranduil was getting at.

“It is just so peculiar.” Thranduil said. “Suddenly it seems that everyone is so eager to depart these lands all at once, and find their own place in this world, as if something unknown has implanted these desires.”

“So it would seem.” Elrond responded. “And that is the reason why Erestor and I are here.”

Thranduil’s green eyes regarded him, and a smile finally crossed his face. “Yes, I would imagine that Gil-galad is most concerned indeed, for what is being set in place deeply impacts us all. Although, I do find it peculiar that he has sent Erestor along for this task. Forgive me if I am mistaken, but is he not a researcher, and not a counsellor?”

“Yes you are right, he is a researcher. Even he was a taken aback by Gil-galad’s request that he join me for this meeting. But let me assure you, Erestor is very astute, as he is perceptive. He will come to understand things that need to be known.”

“Are you so sure about that, Elrond, for he seems a little distracted.” Thranduil said.

And Elrond turned his gaze to see that Erestor was completely lost within his gaze on the lady who was seated by and was speaking with Galadriel.

“Do you know who she is, Thranduil?”

Thranduil only raised an eyebrow before he answered. “She is the newest counsellor to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Very kind, very smart, but what I like about her most is her brashness. She’s not afraid to push for causes that concern her.”

“So I see.” Elrond regarded her. “So her time here in Lindon is limited.”

Thranduil smiled at the question, but he didn’t answer, for Elrond would come to understand what it is that Gil-galad sought tomorrow.

“I will go back with you when you depart for Harlond, for there are things that I must discuss with Gil-galad as well before I pass over the mountains and into the wilds of Arda.”

Elrond smiled at hearing Thranduil’s words, for he was pleased that he would be spending just a little more time with him. “We will leave the day after our meeting with Celeborn and Galadriel has finished, for we are expected immediately back to Gil-galad’s halls. I hope that works for you.”

“It will.” Thranduil answered. “I do find myself glad that I will see Gil-galad’s halls one more time before I leave.”

“And will you try to convince your sister to leave with you?” Elrond had to asked, curious about Thranduil’s other motives for journeying back with them.

“No, for she is even more stubborn than is Oropher. Enough has been said on that matter, and I would do nothing to bring her to more anger.”

Elrond let his eyes drop to his plate. Most of the food was finished, and he no longer felt hunger. He looked back at Thranduil’s uneaten plate, and he gained a little understanding of just how deeply personal and life-changing the current situation found them all in. Elrond could tell that Thranduil no longer wished to speak, and it was not too soon that he had excused himself from the dinner, and had disappeared into the night.

Dinner concluded, but before Elrond could slip away for rest, Celeborn stopped him. “Elrond, just a word before the night concludes.”

“Before tomorrow’s meeting, I was curious to know if any visions have came to you. We haven not heard of any for awhile now, and I would think that as the tides begin to change, that something may have come to you.”

Elrond was caught a little off guard with the question, but he understood why Celeborn asked it of him. There had not been any visions of the future, and now with his mind and heart so preoccupied with Gil-galad, he doubted that any visions would come to him at all until the matters of his heart had settled.

“Well no, nothing has came to me as of late. And when I spoke with Cirdan, all he could see was that the winds are shifting for us, but the future remains unknown to his as well. And what of Galadriel? Has she shared anything with you?”

“Nothing beyond the need for what it is that we must do.” Celeborn kept his response brief, and wrapped within his ambiguity. “This will be discussed tomorrow, and until then, Elrond, a bid you now a good night.”

“Good night, Celeborn.”

Elrond watched him leave, and he then headed back to his rooms where the night passed for him in the long hours of his yearning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read...


	4. Chapter 4

The early morning that broke was void of any of the wayward winds that had battered these western lands for weeks. It was a needed reprieve, for the skeleton trees of this early winter were finally silent, and were freed from their relentless bending and rattling within the forceful winds. The reticent dawn brought a stillness that seemed content to linger, for it seemed that it stubbornly refused to turn to day. And now, in this dawn, the whole earth stood calm, and was as if wrapped within a content and serene sleep. The sky was awash with the vibrancy of a spectacular sunrise, which painted the sky with sweeping hues of such intensity, that it seemed as if the sky could not be real.

The hours of this new day crept slowly it seemed, as if the awakening of day was being delayed for that of dreams and of somnolence. Even the frost covered landscape seemed not to care to cast off the ice that had blanketed the lands in the night, but was instead content to rest behind their sheets of frost, which glistened like diamonds under the strengthening sun. Indeed there was a hush over these southern lands, and the only sounds that could be heard were the distant calling of the gulls, and the gentle crashing of the waves from the Gulf of Lhun to the north. It seemed as if the settlement of Harlond had not yet woken, and would not at all this day, content instead to slumber under the slowly fading dawn.

Despite the weariness that gripped these seaward lands, Elrond had woken long before the sunrise, and he sat before a large window in his room that opened up to a courtyard garden. With weary eyes he gazed out at the frost covered trees and to the plants that were dead in this late time of the year. Rays of sunlight caused the ice that clung on the plants to glisten, and the colors of the early morning reflected on everything within the garden. It was starkly beautiful, enchanting even, but Elrond’s jaded heart could little let it penetrate to his perception. Instead the familiar longing and his uncertainties crashed within his mind, and Elrond could only close his eyes, as he cared not to watch the awakening landscape outside his window.

His mind, which should have been captivated by the awakening day, was instead engrossed with his misgivings about Gil-galad. Elrond could only conclude that he simply did not know what was in Gil-galad’s heart and mind. Soon he would be heading back to his home, and back to the arms of the one that caused him such trepidation. Elrond didn’t know if those arms that he longed for would even reach for him again. And he sighed aloud, but his doubt was lost to the silence of his empty room, and would never be heard by the one who brought him such disquiet.

Before he could get further swept away with his troubling thoughts, a reprieve came to him, for a rapping sounded on his bedchamber door. Roused from the uncertainties of his mind, Elrond turned to the sound, as if he debated within his mind that the sound he heard was even real. Again another knocking came upon his door, and as if summoned by the cadence, Elrond stood. But before he moved to open the door, he straightened his robes and he smoothed down his long brown hair. Once he was satisfied in his mind about his appearance, he went to see who it was who came to him now.

On opening the door, Elrond smiled when he saw that it was Erestor who stood before him. In this early morning, Erestor looked refreshed and he seemed imbued with a vibrant excitement. No doubt for the meeting, Elrond concluded, but his mind lingered on his assessment, and other speculations entertained themselves within his mind, if but only briefly. For Elrond quickly cast them away from his focus. This day, Erestor was dressed in deep robes of blue, and his black hair was long and straight, and held not a single braid. He looked stunning, formidable even, and Elrond knew that Erestor would hold his own in their meeting today with Galadriel and Celeborn.

“Elrond, good morning.” Erestor greeted him, and his eyes regarded him with the kindness of his salutation. “I apologize for intruding on you at such an early hour, but my mind gives me no rest, and I feel that no reprieve will come to me unless your company I do have.”

Elrond smiled to his friend, as he was truly glad that Erestor had came to him to free him from his own woeful obsessions. “There is no such intrusion, Erestor, for I am always glad to have your company.”

Elrond saw that Erestor smiled at his words, and his face freely showed his emotions. This was not lost on Elrond, and the more that he studied Erestor the more that he noticed the subtle changes in his usually reserved and solemn friend. Erestor’s eyes shone with a certain spark that Elrond had never seen within their depths before. He was quick to smile this day, and a certain energy hummed from his fae. Elrond gradually came to know what it was that caused Erestor unrest now. It had nothing to do with the meeting with Galadriel and Celeborn, for it was now very clear to Elrond. Erestor had been taken in by the attraction to another.

Elrond internally smiled, and he was very curious to learn more from Erestor. He motioned for him to sit with him on a divan within his room, and the two sat before the warm fireplace. Elrond could see that Erestor’s eye reflected from deep within. The swirling thoughts within his mind crashed within his eyes, for they seemed stormy, and electric with his great secret. But Erestor’s words about the matter did not come, and ever respectful of his friend’s private nature, Elrond did not intrude upon his secrets.

For awhile the only sounds that passed between the two were the shifting of the burning logs within the fireplace, but neither felt the urge to rush into conversation, for like the languid morning, they too were content to delay the words of their concern. The warmth of the fireplace made a comfortable space within Elrond’s chambers, and the presence of his friend caused Elrond to find a stillness that settled on his soul. Now it truly was a gentle morning, and like the lands around them, the stirrings of the emotions that had once blew within Elrond’s heart were now serene and subdued.

“Here we find ourselves just before the time of this meeting.” Erestor said, finally breaking the silence in the room. “Now that the hour is almost upon us, I have to admit that the intrigue of this whole situation has stifled out any annoyance that I once had with Gil-galad for sending me here on this business.”

Elrond laughed at Erestor’s words, as he remembered just how perturbed Erestor had been when Gil-galad had assigned this task to him. “Well, I am glad to hear that you enjoy diplomatic work Erestor, for something tells me that your path will not be that of a simple librarian, or even one of a lore-master for much longer.”

“Indeed it will!” Erestor quickly retorted back to Elrond. “I have no interest in politics or diplomacy, and would much rather leave that to other more meddling minds. I am best suited for lore, and I know that will be my path in life. I made it quite clear to Gil-galad what my intentions in his service will be.”

“We shall see.” Elrond continued laughing, and he very much enjoyed this light-hearted banter with his friend, for it had chased away his woeful obsessions completely.

“Tell me, Elrond.” Erestor said, changing the topic back on their meeting. “Do you think we will uncover what would like to remain hidden, and discover more than just Gil-galad’s simple questions? I can not still my thoughts from forming the conclusion that Galadriel will keep hidden what it is that we really need to know.”

Elrond wasn’t sure if they would, for like Erestor, he also knew that Galadriel was a force of her own. He too believed that she would guard her secrets and true intentions behind an inscrutable facade. Only what she wanted them to know would open up to them, and Elrond wasn’t sure if she was willing to be so discreet, even if it was the High-King, who through his emissaries, posed these questions to her.

“We will discover what we can, and will report back to Gil-galad everything that was revealed to us. The only task that we were given was to learn if they go, and to uncover any details that we are able to learn. I have no doubt that we will be able to deliver to Gil-galad what it is that he seeks.”

Erestor’s deep grey eyes regarded him, and they seemed to hold a contemplation about what they may come to learn this day. But Erestor said nothing more about the meeting and instead only leaned back into the cushions of the divan. His eyes seemed to drift to another thought altogether, for his face became awash with different emotions. Elrond could see that they were good thoughts, for Erestor cared not to mask his emotions, and a light shone through his eyes.

“I find it a little sad.” Erestor said, as he broke the silence that had settled in the room once more, and as he spoke, his eyes turned from the elation of his emotions to a different and new concern.

“About the departures, that is. For we have worked so hard to build up Lindon, and we have peace here. But now the people go forth and sever themselves from us, and it is like the prelude of an ambiguity that is reaching for us.”

Elrond listened to Erestor’s words, and he had to agree with what was said. But in his mind he knew that it was for something other that caused Erestor to fret about the exodus of their people from these lands. Elrond couldn’t help but ask what came into his mind. “Is there someone that goes forth that would cause your mind this disquiet?”

Erestor’s eyes went wide and his mouth slightly opened as he assessed Elrond’s words. But then his faced relaxed, and he regarded Elrond with a certain confirmation, for he knew that Elrond was very astute and could discern secrets that wished to remain hidden. That is why Gil-galad had sent him here. A long smile spread across Erestor’s face, and his eyes gleamed with the admission that Elrond’s assumptions were indeed correct. But he did not speak of any acknowledgment of Elrond’s question, and once again the room was filled with silence.

By now, the winter sun had risen more, and the lands were bright under the frost and ice that had blanketed the country during the past night. The hour was growing late, and the morning meeting would soon be on them, although neither Elrond nor Erestor made any haste to greet it.

“Shall we take breakfast?” Elrond asked, as once again the silence was broken. He didn’t really have much hunger, but he wasn’t sure if Erestor had eaten this morning.

“You can go, but I will decline.” Erestor answered. “The impatience that I have for the hour of our meeting drives any hunger from me.”

Elrond nodded back at Erestor in agreement. “I think I too will forgo breakfast today. I also can feel an anticipation that has consumed my entire perception. There simply is little room for anything else, breakfast included.”

Erestor raised an eyebrow and his lips slightly curved into a smile, but he said nothing in response to Elrond’s words. Instead they both sat again in silence, and took in the new day that was unfolding from the window. Time passed quickly, for even though the morning had been slow to manifest, the meeting with Galadriel and Celeborn could not be delayed.

“Well, let us not delay the hour of our meeting, for the appointed time is now on us.” Erestor said as he rose from the divan.

Elrond, on hearing Erestor’s words, nodded in agreement, and he too stood, as his mind was swept with the questions that worried him regarding the departure of so many people. Soon, he hoped, they would come to understand and learn a little more of just what really troubled Gil-galad.

Now that the time for the meeting had arrived, Elrond and Erestor made their way to Galadriel’s and Celeborn’s office, and they did so with hast. With help from the guards who were posted within the halls, they wound their way through the vast building that housed the Lord and Lady. Their walk was long, and they passed beneath carved arches of stone, and walls painted with beautiful murals of the sea and of the night sky. But they did not have time to take in the stunning architecture or the art of the citadel, for they had tarried far too long this morning in their conversation and their leisure, and they now were pushing against time to reach the office before the named hour of their meeting.

When they had finally found their way to the Lord and Lady’s office, a great wooden door carved to depict the stars and a great and mighty sea stood before them. Although they were expected for the meeting, the door itself was closed to them. The door was large and impressive, and it strangely gave the impression of invitation with the rolling waves that seemed to beckon to them, even though the door itself was closed. They waited while a guard announced their presence to Celeborn and Galadriel, and then the wooden door was opened to them.

Once within Celeborn and Galadriel’s office, Elrond’s eyes took the room in. He noticed that this office contrasted greatly to the rooms that were found within Gil-galad’s dwellings, and specifically with that of his office. To Elrond’s eyes, this room seemed impersonal and unwelcoming, which was strange to him because Galadriel and Celeborn were anything but unkind.

The room was awash with the light of numerous lanterns that were placed around the room, and a grand candelabra hung from the ceiling. Candles radiated in a circle from the candelabra, and their light was cast down into the room. A large window took up most of the eastern wall, and it allowed the morning sun to spill its rays from the cold outside. Opposite the window, stone carvings of Laurelin and Telperion were mounted to the wall, and silver stars seemed to shine from the stone on the floor beneath their feet. The office was beautiful indeed, but Elrond strangely found that he did not like this space.

Despite all the light that was found within the room, to Elrond’s surprise, there was no fireplace within, and this struck him as a little odd. Despite the lack of fire, the room wasn’t chilly however, for a certain warmth radiated from within, even as the Lady’s eyes regarded them beneath a cautious facade. Elrond moved his eyes from her, and he saw that four chairs had been place within a circle. He quickly deduced that this is where they would sit for the meeting, but he made no move for the chairs until the instructions to do so had been made.

Instead, he let his eyes continue taking in the room. The furniture here was just as ornate and luxurious as Elrond was use to, but the carvings and materials used in this space seemed cold and hard to him. The colors were in whites and blues, and had a pristine appearance that reminded Elrond of the blue reflection of ice cycles against the hard and crusted snow. And the robes that Galadriel and Celeborn wore were congruent with the colors of the room, which in turn made the two of them seem cold and distant, as if they too were part of the furnishings within the room. And within Elrond’s mind they seemed as if they were already lost and sundered from them. The serious expression that the Lady continued to wear made the atmosphere all the more sombre.

Erestor and Elrond finally took the seats that Celeborn pointed for them to sit on, and they offered their greetings to them now. Elrond delivered all the greetings that Gil-galad and Cirdan had asked that he give to them, and he saw that this pleased them both. After the pleasantries of their greetings, Galadriel’s deep blue eyes then pulled everyone’s attention to her, for it was evident that she was ready to begin this meeting.

“Let us not delay in relaying now what information you seek for Gil-galad, for I know that a great worry has now impressed within his mind and causes him uncertainty.” Galadriel said, and her face relaxed with kindness and with an unexpected warmth.

“It is true what Gil-galad suspects, for Celeborn and I indeed will leave these lands for Eregion, for in my heart, I am called to the east. I can not dwell in these lands anymore.” Galadriel wasted no time with revealing her intentions.

Even though he knew that these were the words that he would hear from Galadriel this day, Elrond still felt a singe of sadness pierce his heart, nonetheless. For it was very true that the loss of Galadriel in these lands was dear indeed, and he instantly understood that Lindon would never be the same.

“Would it be too bold for me to ask why it is that you leave our lands?” Elrond asked, even as he saw that Galadriel’s eyes grew more reserved and distant, as if she minded now to not disclose all that was within her mind.

And when she answered, her eyes grew with intensity, and hinted on future times to come that were sinister and wrought in strife. “It is a distant call that stirs me, and forces me to lands unknown. It is a call of regret and of uncertainty, for it haunts me day and night. I can do no else but heed what pulls at me, else peace I will not find.”

Both Elrond and Erestor studied Galadriel, and they pondered what her words truly meant. Her face was now shaded with the uncertainty that she faced, and her eyes shone with a great anticipation but also with a wonderment. Celeborn as well was awash in mystery, and he remained silent on the matter, content it seemed to allow Galadriel to explain their course of action.

Elrond could not still his worry that had risen within his mind, and Galdriel’s words reminded him of what Cirdan had spoken of. And when his eyes were pulled to her, he saw that her eyes bore into him, for her thoughts as well were focused on what was in his mind. He could fell her mind within his own, and an understanding came to him that she could read everything thought that came to him in this moment.

“You are thinking of Cirdan.” She said to Elrond, and her eyes seemed to demand that he disclose to Celeborn what Cirdan had said to him.

“Yes.” Elrond answered. “For the words that you spoke of echo what he said to us when we stayed in Mithlond, just before we journeyed here. He too spoke of a distant future that is forming, which also causes within him a great disquiet and an unrest of spirit.”

“He fears that our watchful peace may soon be ending.” Galadriel responded, and her eyes seemed to reflect the woes of ages long ago.

“Does what whisper on far horizons come to you as well?” Elrond asked her, curious if the Valar had granted Galadriel any visions of what this all really meant.

Galadriel’s eyes closed on hearing Elrond’s question, and for a moment the room was silent while she seemed lost within her thoughts. And when her eyes finally opened once more, Elrond could see the long years of her strife and all of her sorrows, as she seemed to be reliving every grief that she had come to know in her long life. And when she finally spoke again, her voice was deep and laden with her ambiguity.

“Shadows grow on the horizon, but to where and when these visions belong to, I have not been shown. It is critical that we remain vigilant, and look to friends and to strangers for any wayward signs that might be telling. For the time being, I only feel uncertainty. I know that something profound is coming for us, although I know not what it is. The one thing that I am certain of however, is that I must go. I am pulled to the east, and so now far across the mountains will I dwell.”

“So you go not because of any growing enmity? I must have clarity about this worry, for I can not dispel it from my mind. It tells me that there is much more to this, and that something terrible stirs within the shadows.” Erestor said, for he little believed Galadriel’s words. He believed that there was more to their decision to leave than what Galadriel was willing to disclose to them.

“Why ever would you think that?” Celeborn responded with a voice that was emphatic, and his deep eyes darkened, as if he took a great insult by the question. “Does Gil-galad hold us in the same regard as those who openly grumble against him now?”

“Gil-galad did wonder if Oropher’s words had reached you.” Erestor responded, for he would not back down without asking what he truly sought to know. “For he knows that he has a power over others, and has convinced a host to join him in his departure to the east.”

“Oropher is of a different matter all together.” Galadriel responded before Celeborn could offer a retort in his annoyance. “I fear that he will never reconcile with us, and my mind will not dispel that his spite will yet be his doom. He has not taken council with us for many years now, and has sundered himself even from his kinsman Celeborn. It is not him that we heed, however, although many have followed him into the east, and many more will go.”

Galadriel paused in her speech and she smiled, kindly, genuinely, for she held no malcontent for anyone here. “We go not because of discontent or of any growing discord, for our alliance to Gil-galad will never falter. We will always look to him and Cirdan as confidants, for I know that our fates will ever be tied to one another. And in those distant tomorrows, we will answer what is called of us from him.”

“And now you know without a doubt that it is not because of Oropher that we leave. But this is not the case with the others, for they have heard and believe his words.” Celeborn added, and the anger in his voice was absent once more.

Elrond looked to Erestor, whose deep grey eyes seemed to ponder what had been said, but Elrond could not discern if Erestor was satisfied with what he heard from Galadriel and Celeborn. And for his part Erestor kept his silence, and questioned Galadriel and Celeborn no further on that topic.

“I am glad to hear that our ties will not be severed.” Elrond said with relief in his voice. “And some of what you told me, I have come to learn myself, for I spoke with Thranduil, and he has told me that he will leave with another group. And into the east, they will dwell with Oropher.”

“Yes, Thranduil does leave as well.” Celeborn responded. “And I could not convince him to join with us and abandon the spite that has formed with those who cleave to Oropher.” His voice held a hint of lingering sadness as he spoke his words.

“Gil-galad fears that we are breaking beyond recourse, and would seek to know what is causing this discord.” Elrond said with sadness in his voice, for he little understood this exodus from Lindon, even though he had heard Galadriel’s words.

“Some wounds will never heal, and the illusion of our desired mending and reconciliation is over now. There was never unity here in these lands, but only the deception of one. Gil-galad understands this.” It was Celeborn who answered now, and his voice was transparent with his weariness.

“I have spoken with my kin who head to the east, and it is true that they seek a life away from these lands and away from Gil-galad’s keep. There are vast settlements beyond these lands, and their aim is to merge with those whose lands we have never touched. It is us they reject. And they will no longer have us tied with their affairs, for their aim is to sunder themselves forever from us.”

“But why?” Erestor asked, and his voice was transparent with his confusion on this matter. “These years of healing I thought had brought us together, for the blood from years ago has seemed to been washed away.”

“Even though the lands have ceased to cry out with the blood that was spilt from yesteryear, those memories still haunt those who survived it. Pain has a way of turning to incurable wounds upon the soul, and such wounds will turn to bitterness and rancor. This is something that Gil-galad could not stop from happening, for the seeds of this discontent were planted long ago. What has been festering below the surface has finally boiled into rage untamed. There is nothing that Gil-galad can do to mend this rift between our people. Only by leaving and sundering themselves from us can they ever truly begin to heal and to live in happiness again.”

“I fear that these divisions will cause us only more grief in the years to come.” Elrond said. Even though he understood why they left, he knew that by doing so, their security had been greatly diminished.

Galadriel only nodded in response to his comment, for they all knew that what had been set in motion could not be stopped.

“Do you know if Celebrimbor will return? Or will he remain in Eregion?” Erestor asked.

“He will not return, for I feel his fate is bound to those lands now.” Galadriel responded, and she spoke no more on the topic of Celebrimbor.

A silence then filled the room, for everyone knew that there was little more to say in regards to Galadriel’s and Celeborn’s decision. What had been decided was already cast, and the change of their society was fixed now. There was no point to further question anyone’s actions and decisions.

“I believe that a question I have now needs to be asked.” Celeborn interjected, changing the subject to something other. “Would you both consider leaving with us, for I would like to have you both within our service. I feel that your talents are needed in the east, and I truly covet what you both could offer.”

Erestor seemed to consider the question, while Elrond instantly shook his head no to what Celeborn offered to him.

“As great of an honor as your proposition is, I will have to decline it, for I have pledged my service to Gil-galad, and him alone. Even though a stream of people go to the east, I will remain in Lindon. I do not believe that I ever pass over the mountains to dwell.”

Elrond then looked to Erestor, who only remained silent on the matter, but it seemed to him that a great wrestling occurred within his mind.

“I am sorry to hear your words.” Celeborn replied, and Elrond could see that he meant what he said. “For we could certainly have used your skills in Eregion. Now we will both go our own ways, and we will simply remain as distant allies.”

“Will you go to Gil-galad before you depart Lindon?” Elrond asked, curious if he would see them again before they left into the east.

“Our path will not led us to his halls, but I can not say if our paths will never cross again.” Galadriel answered, and her voice was low with a sort of melancholy. “The decisions that Gil-galad makes for Harlond are now his alone, for we will not impose our thoughts on these lands any longer.”

A silence now filled the room, as the answers that Gil-galad had sought were transparent now. Just as Gil-galad suspected, Galadriel and Celeborn would leave, and would seek out lands of their own. Elrond could only be grateful that their ties were not yet broken, for that was the only reassuring news that he had come to learn this day. It gave him a sort of hope, even as somber and ephemeral as it was.

“Do you depart back to Gil-galad tomorrow?” Celeborn asked them, curious as to when they would depart his halls.

“Yes, for we were not given leave for tarrying here. Soon the road will open back up to us, and we will pass through Mithlond, and then with Cirdan, back to Gil-galad’s halls.”

“Bring with you our goodwill and our blessings to both Cirdan and to Gil-galad. And if we see them not before we leave, please let them know that we will ever be their true and loyal allies, wherever we may dwell.” Celeborn asked of them.

The meeting was now over and they stood to exchange their words of goodbye. Before they left, Erestor and Elrond listened to Celeborn’s final words.

“Tonight, please join both Galadriel and me for dinner, for I do not know when we will dine again in such peaceful times as we have now.”

\- - - -

Caring not to dine at the lunch that was now preceding in the dining hall, Elrond headed out to a garden that overlooked the cliffs of the Gulf of Lhun. He sought the solitude of this specific garden as a way to pass the time before dinner, for the garden was isolated and was far from the halls of Galadriel and Celeborn. Elrond’s heart now beat with the anticipation of returning home, but his thoughts remained conflicted. Elrond needed the distraction of nature now, even if it was veiled beneath the heavy frost of early winter.

He entered into the garden and although the spirits of the plants and trees spoke to him only in soft whispers of weariness, Elrond still could feel his own soul soar with their communion, and his heart unexpectedly burst with his excitement of returning back to Gil-galad. He wasn’t sure why his emotions turned as they did, for it was as if the winds had reversed them. There was simply no other explanation that came to him now.

Where once the day had been gentle, now the persistent winds had returned, and they blew with a ferocity that was almost overwhelming. However, tall and giant evergreens guarded this garden, and a sort of calm enveloped this space here. Even though Anor still hung high in the sky as she was making her descent to the maritime horizon, the air remained very cold, and Elrond’s breath danced before him when he exhaled. He watched in almost amusement as it hung in the air like the shards of a broken promise, before it dissipated within the streams of the wind.

Elrond thought that in summer, this garden must have been beautiful, lush and alive with the greens of the trees and the beauty and scents of the plants. But in the beginnings of winter, the plants here were brown and seemed as if dead, and they were encased within ice, which masked their essence. But despite what he saw, Elrond found that he liked the garden in this state, for it was like an empty promise, stripped bare and poignantly beautiful, trapped beneath a thin and transparent layer of deceit. It spoke deeply to his soul, for it paralleled his own life, for he too was trapped in a deceitful game.

And Elrond’s emotions once again changed, as if they were indeed bound with the winds that blew so aimlessly over these lands. He couldn’t help but wonder about those words that Gil-galad would not say to him, and he longed to know if what he had been given from Gil-galad was fleeting or if it was everlasting. For it too was like a broken promise, and one which tormented him greatly. And his heart felt sadness since he feared that he would never come to learn what really was within Gil-galad’s heart. Not even the return home might not bring the answers to his questions.

“So your words were spoken with Galadriel and Celeborn this day. Tell me, did you come to learn all of what you sought?” Thranduil asked Elrond, as he suddenly came to step beside him in his walk through the garden.

Elrond looked to Thranduil with surprise in his eyes. He hadn’t heard or seen him approach, for the frozen earth had not given his footsteps away. But yet here he was beside him, as if he had materialized suddenly from thin air alone.

This day Thranduil’s silver hair hung loose, and it blew freely within the wind, untamed like mithril streams of silk. He wore a cloak of forest green that was clasped with a silver brooch fashioned in the shape of the moon, and within his hand, he carried a book that appeared old and worn. Elrond could not make out what the book was about. He wondered about it only briefly before he answered Thranduil’s question.

“My words were spoken, yes, but instead of uncovering the truth of the matter, I have only came to find more questions than which I had before.” Elrond answered Thranduil’s question, and he let a smile cover his face.

“Riddles upon riddles. Is that not ever how it goes?” Thranduil too returned Elrond’s smile, and his eyes shone with a jovial mirth that had been absent just a day before.

Elrond wondered at the change of his mood, but he didn’t press Thranduil further about it. Instead he let his mind only entertain the topic that Thranduil spoke of, for it was also of great interest to him.

“Indeed it does, and I should be use to this by now. But I wished to learn more, for I thought that I would have been able to uncover more than what I had during the meeting.”

Elrond stopped walking, and his eyes peered deep into Thranduil’s eyes when he too stopped and looked directly at him. And Elrond held Thranduil’s gaze long, as if he might discern some of the secrets that he wished to know. But nothing was revealed from within Thranduil’s eyes, for they held his secrets well.

“Perhaps the reason that you could not decipher more is because someone prevented you from doing so.” Thranduil said, and he became even more unreadable, and over his face an indifference came.

“Yes, I think that this is true. But even so, I saw a light within Galadriel’s eyes that caused my soul to shudder. This she did not mask to me, although I know not what it means.”

Elrond saw that Thranduil raised a single eyebrow at his words, and he seemed to ponder what it was that he had said. But instead of pressing Elrond further for any details, his eyes only closed, as if he too thought of their unknown future.

They then continued their walk, and the path that they took in the garden led them to an alcove which was built into the trees. Elrond motioned for Thranduil to sit beside him, and he did, for both were glad to find reprieve from the cold wind. Elrond watched as Thranduil smoothed down his hair, and he also brushed his own hair out, mirroring Thranduil’s actions, for the wind had tousled his as well.

“Are you ready to depart tomorrow? For we leave before the sunrise.” Elrond asked as he now broke the silence that had fallen between them.

“As ready as ever.” Thranduil said, and he moved his gaze back to Elrond. “For ever does it seem that our dawn is breaking, and change is forever set in motion for us. Some things seem never to endure, except for uncertainty.”

Elrond raised an eyebrow at Thranduil’s words, for what he said little reflected the shine of mirth that had reflected from within his deep green eyes. His face was no longer masked, but now looked calm and content, and his step had carried a light tread when they had walked through the garden. Indeed Thranduil’s whole presence today had contrasted so strongly with his own mood. And Elrond wished that he too could walk this day with a step that was light of heart, and he wished that his eyes shone with a light that relayed his own true happiness.

“Who has caused your heart to mourn so, Elrond?” Thranduil asked, rousing Elrond from his thoughts. “For I can feel that it is broken, and your mind leaves you weary with your unsettling thoughts.”

Elrond’s eyes narrowed, as he was a little unsure how Thranduil could discern this information so easily from him. Had he been so transparent as to have revealed all the emotions that had crashed within his heart? At any rate, the concern that Thranduil had for him was painted across his face, and to Elrond, Thranduil felt like he was a close friend to him now.

“Remember when you told me the story of that forlorn maiden who pinned so much over the one who would never return her love?” Elrond asked, as he chose to respond to Thranduil’s words with a memory that often came to him.

Thranduil closed his eyes, and a smile crossed his face as he recalled what Elrond spoke of. “Why yes, if my memory is right, I told you that story one day when we were both caught in some rather tedious task of watching batches of hemlock boil for hours on end. We were so bored just watching it boil, that I had to tell you a story, just to help the time pass. Elrond, do tell me, what now brings your mind to remember it?”

“There was this line from that story that will not leave my mind.” Elrond responded and those words that Thranduil had told him long ago welled within his mind. He saw that Thranduil gave him his entire attention, for he very much seemed intrigued, so Elrond continued to speak of what was on his mind.

“A dream that can be, for you were a dream that never was, and my love for you will always be…” Elrond started to say that line from the story that always tore at his soul, but then he stopped, and his voice trailed off.

“Why that line, Elrond?” Thranduil asked when he knew that Elrond would not continue speaking.

Elrond sighed, and his eyes closed for a moment before he responded to Thranduil.

“It reminds me of the ending, when the maiden only found peace when she faded into the folds of the forest, and she was seen again no more. But what if those embers of love never truly died for her, and she just lingered ever in the shadows of her melancholy? What then, Thranduil? What if she is forever lost within her pinning? Can one really be forced to remain caught within an endless loop of cravings and of regret?”

Elrond found himself asking his fears aloud, as he now wished that he had never come to taste the love that he had for Gil-galad. Regret pounded through his mind, and his heart again beat cold with the bitterness of his foolishness for falling to his King’s whims. He had allowed himself to be led by his own weakness, and all he could fell was regret.

Thranduil regarded Elrond’s words and he took in the discord that echoed from him, for he understood that this conversation was very serious and dear to Elrond. It was personal even, and Thranduil couldn’t help but feel sadness for him. He pondered before he chose the words for his response, for he understood that Elrond needed a friend in this hour.

“I would caution to say that more regret would be had for never knowing what has been offered. Remember, Elrond, that this story is one of not surrendering to the unknown, and of never taking chances in life. It is about accepting defeat and not realizing that other paths in life might open up to you, even when you think that what you want will never come to be. It is a cautionary tale, Elrond, and it reminds us to take risks in life. To me, the fate of the maiden is a far worse fate than that of taking risks, and then coming to find regrets and heartache in the process. It is the only way that we can truly experience, and it is the only way that we can truly live.”

“I hear what you say, and although I understand, I am not so certain.” Elrond responded to Thranduil’s words. “For I was nothing but a fool to let myself be lured by a false promise. In fact, I caused myself to believe that a promise would be made to me, when clearly none was ever there in the first place.” Elrond said, surprised that he opened up so much to Thranduil. He lowered his gaze before he closed his eyes, as the pouring of all his uncertainties crashed within his heart once more.

Thranduil seemed to take in all of Elrond’s words, and he studied him with curious but kind eyes. And when he spoke to Elrond again, his voice grew softer, and gentler, and held the hints of his friendship and of his concern.

“I do not believe the words that you say, for I have never known you to be foolish in anything that you have done.” Thranduil pulled Elrond’s eyes back on him, and he commanded that his gaze remain on him alone.

“You are like a force of great wonder, and your brilliance compares with none. Whoever holds the affections of your heart is very fortunate indeed, and should count themselves as blessed. I am not sure who has cast such sorrow into your heart, but it is most cruel that someone has left you in such a state.”

Thranduil’s voice was like a lull, and Elrond could do no other but listen and believe what it was that he said to him. He hadn’t known that Thranduil thought so highly of him, but here during this visit, more and more Thranduil revealed just how highly he regarded him. Elrond’s heart uplifted when he heard the words that were spoken to him, and despite his troubles, he smiled back at Thranduil.

“Thank you Thranduil, for your words are what I needed to hear the most in this hour. And now I can journey back to my home with a lighter heart, and can do so with gladness in knowing that you will be by my side.”

“That is right.” Thranduil said, and Elrond could see that his eyes seemed to grow cloudy with his thoughts.

“Even though we have already spoken about our travel tomorrow, it is only now that those words have resonated so profoundly to me.” Thranduil said, and his mind seemed to spin on something entirely different. He suddenly stood, and his eyes looked off into the distance, as if he suddenly remembered that he had been expected somewhere, and was late to that matter.

“Tomorrow is our day of travel, and long will the road ever be for me in these days to come.” Thranduil said, and then his voice trailed off, and he looked at the book in his hand. He held his silence, and he seemed to forget that Elrond was before him. But soon enough, his attention was back on Elrond, and his eyes were pensive, but ever warm and affable.

“Excuse me Elrond, for I must take my leave now. I am glad that your heart is lighter now, for no longer can I tarry here. Now the time has come in which I must prepare myself for my last journey to Farlond.”

And Elrond bid Thranduil goodbye and he watched as he disappeared beyond the keep of the garden, and away from his line of sight. He wondered a little of the task that had called to Thranduil, but the fact that they were not close had kept Elrond from asking him many questions this day that had risen within his mind.

By now, Anor had shifted her position as she made her way ever closer to the horizon where the sea met the sky. The day was growing colder, and even in the enclosed garden the wind surged in with a force that blew Elrond’s dark hair all around him. The cold was growing stronger, but yet Elrond lingered.

But as the sun waned in its strength, and the eventide crept ever closer, Elrond grew tired of the garden. The garden was now cast in long shadows, and a dreariness had settled over this place. Elrond mused on the reflection of the garden, and it seemed to him to be a reflection of his own state of mind. Since the setting was little helping his mood, and was only making him grow more dour and exhausted, Elrond decided to head back to his rooms.

The walk back was long, and once again Elrond was faced with the punishing winds that battered the southern shores of the gulf. Elrond pulled his cloak tighter around his frame, and he wondered over this harsh start of winter on their lands. It would be a long one, he reckoned, but he knew that they were ready for anything that nature might throw their way. If only they would be ready for everything that would come to them, Elrond thought.

Elrond continued his walk, and Thranduil’s words began to resound within his mind, and they grew louder with each step that he took. Thranduil was right, he was not a fool. It was not with himself that he should have been chiding all of these days. It was Gil-galad who was acting absurd. For who would be foolish enough to reject what Elrond so freely offered? As he allowed himself to change his mindset, Elrond’s mood began to lift and he began to feel better, and his mind was far less troubled at this day’s ends than what it had been when the day had started.

With the garden long behind him, Elrond turned down the street that would lead him straight to Galadriel’s and Celeborn’s halls. In this area it seemed almost empty, for most everyone had already made their way home for the day. Elrond continued on his way, and soon the familiar site of the citadel came into his vision. He hurried his step, eager to take shelter from the powerful winds that battered anything within their path.

Just before he entered into the halls, Elrond stopped, for he caught sight of Erestor and the Lady from last’s night dinner. He saw that she and Erestor were deep in conversation, and they both looked content and lost within each other’s company, oblivious to everything else around them. It seemed to Elrond, that not even the cold and harsh wind, or the dimming of the land penetrated to their perception, for they were so entranced with each other. And Elrond instantly realized that the look that they gazed upon each other with was indeed affection. It seemed to be the kind of affection that could easily turn to love. And perhaps, it already was.

Elrond stopped in his walk, and instantly feelings of regret and doubt flooded through his mind once more. His confidence was again shattered, and his heart felt pained, for he had never seen Gil-galad gaze at him with eyes as sincere as Erestor’s were. Nor had Gil-galad ever blocked out the power of nature to behold just him alone. And Elrond instantly knew that the eyes that Gil-galad had gazed on him with was only lust. Indeed, it had never been with love.

Quickly, he turned away from the scene that caused his heart to bleed, and he walked with a quicker pace back to his rooms. While part of his mind was nothing but glad for Erestor, his heart just couldn’t dull the emotions that Gil-galad had put him through. Soon he was back in his rooms, and Elrond non too gently shut the door behind him and he flung himself onto his bed. It was all pretty dramatic, but Elrond cared not that he acted in such a manner. There wasn’t anyone within, so what was the point of acting so prim at this time?

With his head buried in a pillow, Elrond’s mind turned to Erestor, and he sat up, as he suddenly felt another sort of sadness fill his heart. This time it was for Erestor, because Elrond knew that the Lady counsellor would be leaving these lands with Galadriel and Celeborn. Erestor too would come to know a yearning that simply could not come to be.

Despite the sadness that he felt for him, Elrond almost smiled, and he let his mind ponder more over Erestor. His friend was simply stunning, with long raven hair and lips that were sensuous. And he had a mind that was quick with wit and was astute with insight beyond his years. Elrond felt a little perturbed that it wasn’t Erestor that he pinned after, for he knew that he would make a more caring lover than Gil-galad ever could be.

Gil-galad.

Elrond let that beautiful name run through his mind again, and he gripped his hands into fists, as he felt a surge of both lust and hate pore through his heart. In this moment, he both loved and hated Gil-galad, and those emotions burned like a fire deep within his heart. Deep his affections for Gil-galad imprinted within, and he doubted that anyone else would ever capture his heart like he had done. And in this moment, Elrond knew that he would forever be a prisoner of his love for Gil-galad.

It was a fate that Elrond hated to accept, but he knew that he could not force his feelings to change. It would only be Gil-galad that he loved. This was something that he simply could not fight.

\- - -

The time for dinner came, for Anor had long been chased from the sky by Ithil who now shone bright. Dotted within the night sky were thousands of stars, whose lights pierced through the clear mantle of black. Not a cloud hung in the sky, for the evening’s brutal winds had blown them away.

Elrond paused in this early night, and he took in the stars. They reminded him of the night that he had gone to Gil-galad and had confronted him. The distant and cold light of the stars were just as harsh to his eyes as they had been that night. And the memory of Gil-galad and the star light seemed to materialize as a phantom before him. Elrond had to close his eyes and look away, for he little wanted his mind to entertain such obsessions this night.

He knew that soon the dinner that he had been invited to would be commencing, and he debated about going to join with Celeborn and Galadriel. He little felt like attending, but he understood that his duty as an emissary to Gil-galad required that his presence be made. It would be a slight for him to refuse the invitation, so in reluctance, he dressed himself and made his way to the dining hall.

Within the hall, Galadriel and Celeborn were already present, and so was Erestor. It was evident that they had been waiting on him and Elrond felt a rush of embarrassment for making his hosts wait. A quick scan of the room revealed that no-one else was present. Elrond wondered slightly about this, surprised that Thranduil was not present, or any of their counsellors for this dinner. And he wondered of their absence, but he did not ask of it.

Elrond politely inclined his head as he acknowledged Galadriel’s and Celeborn’s greetings, and he took the seat at the table that Celeborn pointed that he take. The table was already set with food and the wine had already been poured, and once again, Elrond was reminded of just how late he was. With an apologetic look, he smiled to both Celeborn and Galadriel before he looked at the food that was already placed on his place. Elrond could feel a great hunger well from within his stomach, for he was very hungry, due to the fact that he had missed both breakfast and lunch this day.

A symphony of flavor burst onto his tongue when he took the first bite of food, and despite wanting to devour what was on his plate, Elrond remained refined, and he constrained his hunger, as he matched the slow dining pace that Celeborn and Galadriel maintained. The wine that was paired with the food was very good, and mirrored the excellence of the wine that had been served the night before. Elrond was grateful for the excellence of this meal, and he was now very glad that he had not skipped out on the dinner, like he had debated to do earlier. Soon he would be back on the road, and his meals would be light.

The idle chatter that commenced was not obtuse this night, nor was it entirely oblivious, but was instead spoken out of politeness to help pass their last night here in Harlond. The chatter was meant to be something that was pleasant and more lighthearted than what they had spoken of in the morning, for Celeborn cared to send them off with lighter hearts and not with the worry of future and distant times that may never come to pass. Elrond was grateful for the abatement of worry that was not to be had in this hour, for the days that he had spent here had been wrapped within such troubles.

Even as lighthearted as the conversation was that commenced this evening, Elrond could just not lighten his heart, and he felt a melancholy tug at him. Where Erestor was perceptive to the charming meal, Elrond could only focus instead on a distant sadness that held his heart bound. There was nothing that he could do to break free from these feelings, but he feigned a smile nonetheless, for he little wanted Galadriel to pry further into his thoughts.

And for her part, although Elrond knew that Galadriel could sense his discord, she was astute enough to understand that he little felt like discussing what lay heavy on his mind. Instead, she regarded him with kind and gentle eyes, and she expressed her great esteem for the work that he was doing in Gil-galad’s service as a counsellor. Indeed her words meant much to Elrond, and he truly understood just how noble she really was. She was a force like no other here on Arda, and her departure from Lindon would leave a void that could never be filled.

The dinner continued to commence, and servants brought in bowls of apples and honey, and a different wine was now poured. Elrond delighted at the wine, and he savored the sweet honey and the tartness of the apples. The meal continued to delight his senses, and he found himself feeling at ease and contented, but within the back of his mind, a sadness lingered, for he knew that Galadriel and Celeborn would no longer be a part of Lindon.

When finally the night had grown late in the hour, and Ithil hung high within the night sky, the dinner ended. Goodbyes were exchanged, and Elrond parted ways with Celeborn and Galadriel. Although he had expressed a sadness for their parting, deep within his heart, he held onto the knowing that this goodbye was not forever. He knew that the Lady’s words would be true. They would meet again, for the winds of strife would be sure to find them again, and he realized that this was in fact not a goodbye, but was just an interlude until such times would come to find them once more.

Elrond then bade Erestor goodnight, and he saw that he quickly departed as if he was expected by someone. Elrond suspected what Erestor might be up to and he could only smile, although it was laden with the knowing that this would be a bitter night for him. With nothing else to do, Elrond began the walk back to his rooms. But before he went to retire for the night, he decided to walk the long and winding halls, for he now wanted to explore this citadel one last time as it was under the rule of Celeborn and Galadriel.

Instead of turning down the familiar hall that would lead him to his bedchambers, Elrond took another passage way, and he moved slowly and he took in what he could under the soft lantern glow that illuminated the building at this late hour. No one was around, except himself and the silent guards. And the solitude of the empty halls seemed fitting to him. Throughout his walk, Elrond could see that the walls were all carved from stone, and they were light gray and white, although they were cast dark under the shadows of night.

Statues shrouded beneath the shadows of night peered at him as he passed them, and had it not been for their lifelessness, Elrond would have thought them to be the guards who were stationed throughout Celeborn and Galadriel’s halls. The guards that he passed stood just as silent and stoic as the statues were, and they cared not to engage him with any words as he passed them. And as Elrond walked by the guards, he wondered just how many of them would stay, and how many might make the journey east with Celeborn and Galadriel. He simply didn’t know the answer to this question, because he had not obtained any numbers from the Lord and Lady. All that he knew was that those details would be revealed to them once the time for their departure had arrived.

Intense unease flooded his mind once more, for the sight of the guards brought his mind to return to Galadriel’s secrets. Not wanting to obsess on such thoughts this night, Elrond decided that his walk had now ended, and he made his way back to his rooms. The road would be long, and with his travels soon on him, he knew that he needed a peaceful rest, and one that was free of worry.

Back in his rooms, Elrond packed his belongings for the trip back home, and this task did not take him long, for he had packed lightly. By now, Ithil guarded the night, and the frozen landscape was awash with the light of the stars and of the moon. With all that needed to be done this night, the pulls of sleep soon manifested themselves to him, and the whispers of sleep called out to him. He saw no reason to fight what his body wanted to do, so Elrond let himself sink into his soft bed. Soon the whispers of dreams danced within his mind, and he allowed himself to succumb to the lulls of sleep.

 

\----  
To be continued, at some point. I've kind of lost the inspiration for this story. and while I have 5 more chapters mapped out, the muses just aren't giving this story the proper justice that it needs to fill out the rest of the plot at this time. It will be continued, just not sure when.


End file.
